Who Heals The Healers?
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Who Heals the Healers? Only the Yellow Rangers know. MMPR-In Space, no 'ships.
1. Trini: Introduction

Disclaimer; Not Mine!

A/N: Um, don't know who wrote "The Last Unicorn" but it's a great read. Also, if you've never read Mercedes Lackey's work, I totally recommend it. She's got everything from other worlds to Elves, and a series that's fantasy/historical romance about Queen Elizabeth, Queen Mary, and their father King Henry that is totally worth reading as well. I can't find my copy of the Black Gryphon, but I do know that the question is there, right where I placed it.

* * *

By anyone's standards, Trini was a highly intelligent, practical teenage girl with a passion for martial arts. Her calm, logical approach to life was a steadying influence to her friends' more passionate natures. However, Trini did not live in a vacuum; life was not just science and martial arts for her. The truth is she had a deep dark secret. Since she was very small, Trini had harbored a passion for fantasy. Starting with a gift from her aunt, "The Last Unicorn", Trini had read every fantasy book the Berkley library had held by the time she was ten. Then, champing for something new, that same Aunt had brought her a new book, or rather, books: 'The Heralds of Valdemar' trilogy by Mercedes Lackey. In the depths of those pages, Trini had found a world she could love, and that filled her imagination. She could pretend that she was riding beside Talia and Roland on circuit, or fight with Vanyel in the past, at a time when magic stalked the land.

Today, Trini held in her hands another of Mercedes' books; "The Black Gryphon". It told of a time that had been only hinted at before, especial in the "The Last Herald-Mage Trilogy" during Vanyel's time. Already deep into her reading, Trini could _see_ Skandranon, the Black Gryphon, Amberdrake, Gestin, Winterhart and Zhaneel. She could imagine living as they did, in the midst of a war of attrition that they were losing slowly against a ruthless enemy. Not only that, but Trini could understand the bonds that existed between the five, and in truth, she often thought of them as a Ranger team, brought together by war and bound together by love. She found that she best identified with Amberdrake, a _kestra'chern,_ who was both healer and councilor to the troops. Maybe Trini couldn't imagine bedding someone to help heal them, but she understood what he was doing. She rubbed her wrist, thumb pressed tightly against her communicator, how well she understood. She had once done the same, albeit, she had been slightly less hands on, of course.

As she rubbed the communicator's band, a question Zhaneel asked Amberdrake in their first meeting rang a cord in Trini's heart, and took her back almost three years, when she'd first looked up at Zordon and accepted her place as the yellow ranger, _"Who heals the healer?"_…

* * *

"Trini," Zordon said, "I have asked you to come here for a very important reason."

Trini nodded as she looked up at the man…at least she told herself the giant head-in-a-tube was a man, otherwise she'd probably be questioning her sanity a lot more than she already was. "How can I help?" Trini asked, hiding her nervousness.

"I would like to explain a bit more about your place as the yellow ranger," Zordon said, calmly. Trini nodded and shifted her weight. She'd already done a full workout with Jason and the others, and her legs were beginning to ache. "Here," Zordon said, and a padded chair appeared in the center of the room. "I know you have had a busy day. This will not take long, but there is no reason you should not be comfortable."

Trini sat down gratefully, "Thank you, Zordon," she said, trying to reign in her curiosity. Used to reading between the lines with her father, a fan of riddles and word searches, Trini thought that Zordon was implying that being as he was could be uncomfortable at times.

"You are welcome," Zordon said. "I think that you shall find that being a yellow ranger will be in some ways no different for you than it has ever been, and yet, it will be unlike anything you have ever experienced. While I have not followed every aspect of your lives, I will admit, Trini, that when my sensors detected the strong potential that you and your teammates have in regards to tapping the grid, I did keep a close watch on things. I know that you have always had a fascination with your mother's work, and you consider following in her footsteps as opposed to a more scientific career as your father hopes. Your friends have come to you for reassurance even if they do not think of it. As Rangers, their concerns will have a great deal to do with their Ranger duties, as opposed to the emotional upheavals that they have brought up before. I do not say that your friends will not still come to you for advice on those matters, but they will also seek you out for help in dealing with the trauma of war."

Trini swallowed, she had never thought of that. She'd spoken and listened to her friends for years because it was what she did. Moving to Angel Grove, Trini had made friends by listening to what the people around her wanted to say, and she had chosen Billy, Jason, Kim and Zack because of what they had to say. "Zordon," she said, "How will I know what to tell them? I used to ask my mom, but, I don't think she has any experience with battle trauma. Well, she knows about post-traumatic stress disorder, but isn't that a little extreme?"

Zordon was silent for a long moment, and Trini fidgeted, "Trini," he said finally, "You will know what to say when your friends need you. The words are there, you only need to let them come."

"Are you sure I can?" Trini asked.

"I would never have given you the morpher otherwise." Zordon replied gently.

Trini straightened up, a little, but before she could respond, the alarms went off. Leaping from her chair, Trini spun to the Viewing Globe and prepared herself for the new battle. And, as Zordon summoned the others, she also began to prepare herself to be there after the battle, when her friends would need her even more. _When I get home,_ Trini thought, _I'll have a look at those books mom has from the VA._


	2. Trini: Billy's Talk

Disclaimer: Concept, mine; power rangers, so not mine.

A/N: Some of this might be familiar, it's base is from the Original, Trini-'centric Who Heals the Healers, just made some changes and I feel better about it. Hope you like it to.

* * *

_After "Switching Places"…_

Trini waited until Jason and Zack left to go spar at the Youth Center before she turned to her two closest friends. As she looked at them, she thought of the promise they had made, to always forgive each other. Finally, she spoke, "I know, you both need to adjust what's happened. Do you want to talk about this?"

Kimberly paused, "Maybe later, Trini. Right now, I have to go; I promised mom I'd help her prepare for the book club meeting tomorrow." She stopped and hugged Billy, bouncing in and out of Billy's reach like a basketball. Trini had noted that Kim had adopted that move for when she was still beginning to accept what had happened that day. She' probably crack Billy's ribs in the morning out of relief if nothing else. "I'm sorry I ruined your computer tutoring session. I didn't mean to do it."

Billy blinked, still not used to Kim's new hugs, "I forgive you." He paused for a moment, "I apologize, it was not my intention that my attempt to assist your endeavors in your home economics class would be classified such an unmitigated disaster."

"Forgiven," Kimberly said, "I'm sure home ec has seen worse messes." She started to turn towards the door, and then turned back. "I gotta go, but if you ever figure out how I blew up that computer, would you let me know?"

"Affirmative," Billy replied. "It is a curiosity for me as well."

"Thanks," she gave them a cheerful wave and bounced out of the garage lab, humming a tune that Trini thought she recognized.

Sitting down on the battered couch, Trini watched Billy shut down the machine and unhook the power source, "Thank you for staying," Billy said finally, as he turned to his computer.

The way he stood, and his inability to look at Trini not that they were alone set off alarm bells in Trini's mind. "What's wrong?" She asked, carefully. She didn't get up; because Billy would never open up to her if she disrespected his unspoken request to let him hide.

Billy stiffened, "Trini, I don't know what you want me to say."

Trini slipped off her shoes, "Then just talk to your computer. After all, it won't judge you."

Billy nodded slightly, "I never thought that the first experience with a woman's body I've ever experienced would be wearing the form of one. I always figured it would take a lot of time before I would know certain things. I suspect, some boys would have used the chance to feel the body, but I couldn't. Kim's one of my closest friends, practically my sister, and I couldn't do that to her. Not to mention how totally wrong it felt to do anything at all. I couldn't even visit the lady's room. Well, not to mention the whole, boy in a girls' bathroom never being a wanted title for me."

Trini grinned; of all the rangers, she was closest to Billy, and the only one who got a peek at what could develop into a dry humor one day. Billy would be good at it, she thought, resting her head on the back of the couch. He had an instinct for tone that he tended to hide behind his geeky scientist mask. He was so afraid to let the world see the true William Cranston that Trini was afraid that he would never be all that he could be. "Billy," she said, "let's just leave it right there for now. It's easier to talk it out in stages, and it gives me a point of reference for Kim. I do want to congratulate you. Two years ago, you would never have dreamed of showing off something like this, much less letting someone try it out."

Billy turned to look at Trini with a smile, as Trini felt an inner thrill at having solved the puzzle that was Billy, the blue ranger dropped onto the couch beside her, "I couldn't have done it without you." He hugged her tightly, "You are an amazing woman, Trini, knowing you is beyond anything I could ever invent."

"Thank you," Trini replied. For a long moment, the Yellow and Blue Rangers existed, and then pulled back. "I need to go make sure Kimberly hasn't killed herself yet. If you need me, you know my number."

"Be safe, Trini," Billy replied, watching her leave.


	3. Trini: Zack's Talk

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine, sorry.

A/N: SSDD, man, another old chapter re-written as new. Hope you like!

_After "Happy Birthday, Zack"…_

Trini watched Zack as the others left; he was reading the card that they had picked out from Zordon and Alpha. As he passed, Trini caught Jason's signal. She knew she had a few moments before her friends returned with the second surprise, and she planned to use that time to talk things over with the outgoing but sensitive Black Ranger. Alone in the Youth Center, Trini walked over and gave Zack a hug, "I'm sorry that we went so far in keeping your birthday a surprise. I should have realized you wouldn't think of a surprise party." She said, letting her head rest on her friend's shoulder, offering him the physical comfort that they all craved from time to time.

Zack hugged her back, an equally lingering hug that told Trini she'd been right, "Apology accepted, Trini."

He stepped back and took a seat on the steps between the two levels of the center, as Trini watched; he drew his knees close and rested his crossed arms on top. "Need to talk?" Trini asked, crossing her arms and smiling at her friend gently.

"God, Trini," Zack replied, dropping his head down on his arms. Although muffled, Trini could make out exactly what Zack said next. "I thought I was going to die today. I know that you and Billy talked about making a will, but I didn't ever think it would go this bad."

Trini stiffened slightly, _not today;_ she thought and sat beside him. As Zack looked at her, she put an arm over his shoulders, "Zack, its ok to be afraid. We've all had our moments." She paused for a moment, and decided to paraphrase her mother's nightmare speech; it had just the right inflection for this moment, "I'm just sorry you had to face yours alone. It can be very scary to realize that you're alone." Now, for the chance to mention something that Jason had asked her. "Do- do you want me to help you make a will? I still have the forms from when Billy and I did."

Zack sighed and leaned against Trini for a moment, "I should, I mean, I don't have any thing big to share, but…I'd like to leave them a letter, at least; to tell them why I chose to do this."

Trini hid her triumph under a soothing voice, "Not today," Trini said, her eyes flicking upwards as Billy, Kimberly and Jason slipped into the room, "today is about your birth." She nodded as Kimberly held up a water balloon, "and is a celebration of life." She surged forward, tumbling neatly before Kimberly, Jason and Billy creamed Zack with their water balloons.

Zack spun, startled. "Oh, it is _on!"_ He yelled and leaped to his feet to chase the now laughing trio out of the youth center.

Trini shook her head, picked herself off the floor and went to find a mop before Ernie decided that they could never host a surprise party at the Youth Center again. After a moment, Jason appeared again with a trash bag and set to work on the streamers in silence. Trini sighed; it was going to be a long day.


	4. Trini: Jason's Talk

Disclaimer: Sorry, they just aren't mine.

A/N: Yes, still a rewrite chapter. I am not a psychologist, or anything similar, although being a mentor one day, or a teacher, would be very cool. I'm just a girl, trying my best to write something people will like.

* * *

_After "Green with Evil"…_

Unlike the others, Trini knew that Jason would seek her out soon enough. She'd heard what he couldn't say as he'd joked about losing to Goldar, and knew that the fight had not been as easy as he'd claimed before Kim, Zack and Billy. She thought that Kim suspected something was wrong with Jason, without knowing how she knew, and Zack did, but Billy was playing clueless, even if he did suspect something. Kim would know, it was part of her being a Pink, she would sense the Darkness from Jason brooding on what happened and she would bring his mind off it by being herself. Zack, well, Zack saw more than he let on, Trini knew. Sometimes they talked about it, but Zack kept more inside now, which was amazing, considering how much of his heart rested on his sleeve. Billy might have been one of the smartest people on the planet, but he didn't like to read people. He trusted the others to put things to him honestly and openly, because he didn't want to look beyond how people presented themselves. It was a habit Trini wanted to break if she could.

Trini made sure she had a box of tissues beside the couch in her parents' basement, as well as a blanket if she needed it. She wondered how Tommy would react as a Ranger. From what little she'd seen, he reminded her of Zack, he showed enough of himself that people believed they saw everything, but internalized a lot of the darkness in his soul. She'd have to draw him out carefully, and maybe even coach Kim if Tommy proved to hold a grudge, or thirst for vengeance. Kim could draw people out of their darkness easily, but Tommy was the worst case Trini had ever seen. She doubted that even Kim's instinctive reaction to darkened souls and their mutual attraction would be enough.

"Trini, Jason's here!" Her mom called.

Trini smiled, and hurried up the stairs. Her mom and Jason stood in the entryway talking, "Hi Jason." Trini said, touching his arm for a moment before turning back to her mother, "Are you leaving now, Mom?" Trini asked.

"Yes, dear; I have to go over books with Simon. Are you two going to be all right?" Dr Kwan asked, eyeing her daughter and her friend. Trini hid her smile, just the day before, Dr Kwan had voiced a concern about Trini's continued close friendship with Jason, a statement that Trini had not been meant to hear, except if she was eavesdropping on her parents to make sure they didn't suspect her identity.

"Yes mom," Trini said, kissing her cheek. "Jason and I need to study for a test, dad's home, and we'll keep the door unlocked." Not that anything was going to happen. Jason wasn't interested in her that way.

Dr Kwan smiled, "All right, you two. It was nice to see you again, Jason, and I'll see you for dinner, Trini." Juggling briefcase, coat and purse, Dr Kwan reached for the door knob.

"Bye mom," Trini said as she dodged forward and opened the door. Her mother smiled at her gratefully and kissed her cheek again.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Kwan," Jason added, politely.

"Oh, and tell your dad that I'm bringing home supper, ok? I'm in the mood for chicken." Dr Kwan finished.

"I will," Trini replied.

"Bye!"

Once the door swung closed, Trini turned with a slight sigh and a smile, "Let's go down stairs, my books are already set up there."

Jason smiled, "Of course, lead the way."

Trini headed back to the basement and claimed a seat on the couch, with Jason beside her. For appearances sake, she picked up her history book with a twinge of guilt; they _did_ have a test on Friday. She flicked the book open to the right chapter and put it in her lap as Jason got settled. "Where do you want to start?" Trini asked.

"The Dark Dimension," Jason replied, choosing the most difficult of the issues Trini had identified. On the one hand, Trini was surprised; she figured that they would have to dance around the subject. It was Jason's nature to simply shut down on his troubles and Trini would have to tease them out. She also felt triumph, because this was proof, living proof, that Jason was learning to talk to her.

"What happened?" Trini prodded, dampening down her victorious feelings to focus on Jason's words, and his emotions.

As Jason's words poured over her, Trini listened, channeling her own belated fear, outrage and nerves into the back of her mind. She chose to focus on compassion, caring and empathy to help her friend heal the deep mental wounds. She knew that he would, no doubt, spend time with his off-planet friends, the ones that she hadn't met yet. It was here, however, on her couch on a Saturday afternoon, that those mental wounds would begin to heal. Given enough time, Trini could tell, only the alcohol he was learning to drink would be able to reveal how deeply he was hurt.

Of course, for now, she had to weather his storm, from the tears to the harsh language, to the destructive guilt. The guilt surprised her for all of five seconds, because, of course, their very natures would cry out in guilt. For Jason, it was his inability to detect a problem with Tommy, turning his back on the then evil ranger and allowing him to be kidnapped. She also had to keep herself calm, a rock in his storm, holding the core of Jason safe against the emotions. Even if she did want to apply her hand to the back of his head as he admitted that he felt guilty for being kidnapped.

Finally, after three hours of Jason's working through his issues, Trini sat back, content that he was passed the first part. "All right," she said, "let's change the subject." She looked for her history text, and found it on the floor. "Since we do have a test, let's get some studying done."

Jason smiled, "Sure."

It was a bit blunt, Trini knew, but by drawing Jason away from the emotional part of the afternoon was better than pushing it on him more. Her mother often urged her patients to go out and do something totally unrelated for a while and not think about what they'd talked about. It was, her mom said, a way to help them heal, by seeing that life went on no matter how horrible it seemed.


	5. Trini: Kim's Talk

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own them?

A/N: Another revamp.

* * *

Trini couldn't help but to smile when she walked into the Juice Bar, Kimberly was on the balance beam, and the smile on her face was enough to make the rainy day outside seem inconsequential. Lately, Kim had been so quiet that Trini had begun to worry that she was ill, despite Zordon's assurance that most minor illnesses wouldn't bother them. To see a visibly happier and relieved Kim told her that it had been something personal, more than likely something Ranger related. That meant that she'd be over to share as soon as she was done with her routine.

Trini headed over to the bar with a smile, "Hey Ernie," she said, taking a seat on a stool.

"Hey, Trini, what can I get you?" Ernie replied as he dried a glass.

"May I have a strawberry smoothie?" Trini asked, "I'm in the mood for a healthy sweet."

"Coming right up," Ernie replied, "do you know what's up with Kim? She's been down lately and then today, she came in all smiles."

Trini shook her head, "Kim hasn't talked with me, Ernie. When Kim wants to keep something between her teeth she won't tell anyone."

"I'm glad she's happier now," Ernie said. He deposited a pink smoothie on the bar, "Here ya go, and it's on the house." He turned slightly, "Hey, Kim, you looked good out there."

"Thanks Ernie," Kim replied, as she leaned against the counter beside Trini; "Can I get some water?"

"Sure thing," Ernie replied, he stepped back to get a bottle.

"Ernie and I were just saying you looked so happy today, did something good happen?" Trini asked, turning her stool to face Kim.

"Yeah," Kim said, she looked at Ernie pointedly, "I've been worrying about this question I had, and someone I trusted gave me some great advice today."

"That's good," Trini replied.

"I'm glad you got some advice, Kim," Ernie said as he stepped back up to the counter and putting a water bottle there. "You know you can always come to me with a problem too, right?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah Ernie," Kimberly replied, taking the water bottle from the counter. "Trini, can we talk?"

"Sure," Trini replied. The two carried their drinks over to a semi-secluded table and sat down. Trini propped one arm on his table and leaned forward, her voice soft; "Are you really all right, Kim?"

"Yeah," Kim replied, glancing around, "I just got worried because I realized that everybody but me had talked with Zordon or another in their color and I hadn't been told anything and I was afraid I wasn't going to be a Ranger or that I had failed at something. Zordon noticed and had a friend come over. We talked for a long time today and she said that I was doing a great job, because all a Pink has to do is be herself and everything's good."

"That's great, Kim," Trini said, secretly amazed at how Kim got that out in so few breaths. "But you know that we would all have taken on Zordon, even Tommy, if he wanted you to leave. You're an important part of the team."

"I know that," Kim replied, toying with the water bottle and looking away. "I just forgot for a bit."

"So, tell me about Zordon's friend," Trini said, reaching over to put her hand on Kim's hand and smiling gently, "if anyone should be jealous, it's me. Zack's got friends from there, Jason's got friends, and even Billy's chatted with a few scientists over the comm. system. I'm the only Ranger who hasn't had a special visit."

"Well," Kim leaned forward slightly, "Her name is Saralynn and she's from a planet called Javor, so she's human."

Trini rested an arm on the table and sipped her smoothie, letting Kimberly's words wash over her. Clearly, Kim had been dying to tell her about this, so she'd best pay attention. She spared a small moment to thank the Power that this particular problem had been solved so easily, and with out her having to do anything but listen.


	6. Trini: Tommy's Talk

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, there would be slash and more episodes!

A/N: Guess what! Last revamped chapter right here! All new chapters are forth coming!

* * *

Tommy sat on a rocky outcropping that, while not on the edge of the cliff, provided an unhindered view of the desert surrounding the Command Center. As Trini walked around to see his face, she tried to ignore just how close they _were_ to the edge of the cliff. As Tommy face came into view, he was staring at something he held in his hands with a pensive expression. "Tommy?" She asked gently.

Tommy looked up, startled, and smiled, "Hey Trini, what's going on?" He asked, slipping what looked suspiciously like his morpher into his pocket.

"Not much, I was expecting you to be celebrating." Trini cocked her head in amusement as she propped her hands on her hips.

Tommy shrugged, "I suppose I will be soon, I just needed a moment to let it sink in. I'm back." With a gesture that seemed irritated, Tommy pushed some loose hair out of his face. "Stupid winds," he muttered.

Trini took a deep breath, and climbed up to sit beside Tommy on his rock, "You're back, and you're needed, is there something wrong with that?" She asked, reaching over and letting her hand rest on the small of Tommy's back. It was a trick she'd learned, Tommy relaxed under back rubs.

"No," Tommy replied, "I just, I think I was starting to loose hope. I don't know how much longer I could watch you guys go into battle and leave me behind because the Green Powers were so weak." He leaned towards her slightly as Trini began to rub soothing circles on his back.

Trini smiled slyly, "You mean, you didn't think you could let Kim go into battle with out you, right?"

Tommy jerked at her words, "Trini," he began, that whine that Trini was starting to see as his lying tone creeping in.

"No," Trini said, beginning her backrub again. There was more going on than just having a new color, she suspected, "don't try to deny it, Tommy, you love her. That's between me and you, by the way. Kim doesn't know how much you care, although I'd say the feeling's mutual given some of the things she's said to me."

Tommy deflated slightly, "Great," he said, "am I to keep no secrets?"

"Yup," Trini said cheerfully, letting her hand drop for a moment, "I am the master secret detector you know. What I don't know, Jason, Zack, Billy and Kim are happy to tell me." It was almost time, he'd crack soon.

Tommy looked at her in feigned shock, "Trini! I knew you had secret delusions of evil overlord-ship, and you already have minions!" He shook his head and said, "What would Zordon say?"

"He'd congratulate me on being a good yellow ranger," Trini replied airily, "After all; he said that I was probably the one who was best suited to my color from the start."

"Didn't Zordon arrange for you to meet with another yellow?" Tommy asked, his mood changing, "Every body else has been going on and on about meeting other Rangers."

"No," Trini replied, "I haven't, I think that Zordon doesn't think I need it. I mean, Jason did, he needed people who could understand the whole leader of the Power Rangers thing, which none of us could help with. Zack was the first though, it'd barely been a week before the first black ranger dropped by and had a talk with him. Billy started talking with a few others because Jason introduced them, and Kim met with the pink ranger because of her own self-doubts. I know what my job is; I'm supposed to take care of you guys, so that you don't forget what you're fighting for."

"Who helps you remember?" Tommy asked, "If you're so busy looking after us, who helps you?"

"Who heals the Healer?" Trini shot back with a grin. She put her hand on Tommy's shoulder and squeezed it, "You do, Tommy. It's like every time I come by to make sure you're doing all right, you get me talking about me and my problems. Not even Jason is that good."

Tommy grinned, "Even exchange, Trini. You want me to talk; then you've got to give me something for it. Besides, it's not right that we all depend on you. You're not infallible, not every situation is something you can fix, either. Not if you keep your problems underneath everything else. Dad says that people who hold everything in side are the people who need to talk the most."

"Don't worry about me," Trini said, "I can handle this, no problem. I am worried about you, however."

Tommy sighed, "Trini," he said, softly, "do you think Jason's mad?'

"Why would he be mad?" Trini asked, she shifted her hand to rub Tommy's far shoulder as she slid closer to him.

"Because Zordon made me leader," Tommy replied.

Trini took a deep breath, "No," she said finally, "he's hurt and confused, but that's directed at Zordon. None of us can predict what Zordon will do, you becoming a White Ranger have only proven that. I'm sure that if you give Jason a day or two, let him talk to Zordon, and he'll come find you. After all, it's not like you asked to be made our leader."

"Right," Tommy said. He turned slightly, "I'll wait, if you're sure."

"I'm very sure," Trini said, "I am the Master of Secrets, Tommy."

"So," Tommy said, "have you figured out your fees for this one?"

Trini grinned, "Well, right now, the only thing I need is some of that yummy cake Kim promised to bake."

"Cake? Chocolate cake?" Tommy asked, perking up.

For a brief moment, Trini found herself comparing her friend to a puppy, all wiggling and happy at the mere thought of a treat; "Probably, but there's no promise that they'll save us any." Tommy's chocolate brown eyes reflected the devastation that idea caused, and Trini again thought of a puppy, because only a small and helpless animal should have eyes that sad, and hopeful. "Come on, Tommy, let's go," Trini said with a laugh. Tommy pushed himself off the rock easily, landing and pivoting as Trini carefully eased herself down as well. Ever the gentleman, Tommy caught her as she started down and steadied her until her feet were firm on the ground. After all, even a Power Ranger found it hard to resist the draw of chocolate cake.


	7. Trini: Ending

Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine guys

A/N: This is the first of the original chapters...

* * *

Tommy had convinced Trini to come to the park, where Jason, Kim, Billy and Zack had been waiting. They ambushed her neatly, whisking her away via teleportation before Trini had even realized what was going on. In fact, it wasn't until they were _on a space ship,_ that she began to think clearly. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"Well," Jason said, "it was Tommy's idea. Since we wanted to celebrate your birthday, and we couldn't leave Earth for a real party, our friends brought the party here. Most specifically, the yellow rangers brought the party. We'll be on the ship, but this is mostly about you, meeting fellow rangers in your color."

Trini couldn't speak as Billy approached her. He hugged her tightly, "Thank you," he said quietly, "for being a listener. You gave me courage."

Billy stepped back, and Zack stepped forward, also hugging her, "Thank you," he said quietly, "for keeping me laughing. You are the best advice giver in the world."

Kim was next, with a bone crusher, "Thank you," she said, "for being here. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else, and especially as the only girl."

Jason followed, and picked her up in his hug. As he sat her down, their eyes met for a moment and Trini wondered if he would kiss her, they were so close. "Thank you," Jason said, huskily, "for keeping me sane. I could never have made it this far without you."

Finally, Tommy came over, and the hug he gave her was short, but hard, "Thank you," he said, "for trusting me enough to talk to me. Our team needs you whole, and it was my honor to help you stay that way." He turned her towards a recessed door, "Now, through that door are five very anxious Yellows who want to meet you, and the most expensive chocolate cake in Los Angeles, found especially for you. Oh, and there are presents, but I'm sure that you don't care about that. Just think, all those new people to psycho-analyze."

Trini laughed and let Tommy propel her into the next room. Sure enough, there were five yellow clad…people, waiting for her. As well as three red clad rangers, a black one, two green ones, two blue ones and finally a pink one. "Happy Birthday, Trini!" They chanted in chorus, happily.

Then the pink clad human looked at Kim, "Did we say that right?"

Laughter filled the room as Kim hurried to hug and reassure her friend. Then Trini was being passed around to meet everyone. The predominate team appeared to be from a planet called Javor, and Trini found out that they had claimed the right to throw the party based on being human as well. Their yellow was a boy named Dirk who vibrated with energy and bounced as much as he walked. Besides Dirk, there was the pink ranger, Saralynn, who was standing close to Kim and giggling as they looked over at the green rangers. In black was Kris, who had Zack talking music and dance before they even exchanged names. Trini wondered about that, even as Dirk dismissed it as 'the black network, they know everybody, even if they don't know anyone!' Jason was in conference with a trio of reds Dirk said were the Eltarean Trebon, his friend Tallen, and the Lady Alia, the Javor Red Ranger. Billy was having a technical conversation at one of the computer stations with the Eltarean, Kenilias, and the Javor Blue, Talia.

Next came the greens, or as Dirk put it, the reason Jennis was here. They were the twin brothers, Gedan and Ordan, who served on teams that protected a system with two inhabitable planets. Jennis was the senior red and had come to keep them under control. Gedan, over hearing Dirk's explanation, added a simple "Good luck," before going back to his conversation with Tommy and Ordan, something about Intergalactic Prank Week. Trini resolved _not_ to think about the implications of that, if she had even heard correctly.

Finally, Dirk steered Trini over to the group of yellows, first was the pretty, but shy Adanya from AdonKerev and her partner, the more outgoing Aranya, Eltarean Kerilias "Call me Kerry" proved to be part of a twin set of Rangers, her brother Kenilias being unavailable to come because of duty. Finally, there was Mikinya, a girl with turquoise skin and navy-blue hair who looked no older than twelve, but was, in fact, five hundred years old. "I'm honored," Trini told her, bowing slightly.

"It's nothing," Mikinya replied, "call me Miki and pretend I'm not one of the Rangers who are older than everything but dirt, ok? I'm as new to being a Ranger as you are, even if I'll be one longer, we're both about the same in experience. Of course, I couldn't imagine going up against Rita Repulsa! Power Bright, Trini, the Yellow who served three Rangers back on Earth fought her and was killed by Goldar. From what little we get in Zordon's reports, you fight Goldar unmorphed!"

"Only when we can't help it," Trini corrected, "and that's mostly Jason and Tommy. I've fought him alone a few times, and I'd rather not. He's good, when he can keep his temper under wraps."

"Trini, Ranger Shareneva, the one who died, was a Ranger with over six hundred years experience, and was nearing her one thousandth birthday when she fought Goldar. Don't tell me that she was a rookie or something." Mikinya said. "I know that Earth is….interdicted, but didn't you read Zordon's history files? Rita Repulsa was one of the most feared members of the UAE before she lost her battle with Zordon. Even now, she is used as a tale to scare children. Her contemporaries, including Lord Zedd, are still serving the UAE, as well as being the rulers of many galaxies we once held in the name of the light. Some of our own can claim similar ages, but even they would hold off fighting one of Rita or Lord Zedd's monsters alone, much less Goldar."

Trini accepted a drink from Dirk, "Well, maybe he isn't in top shape, having spent so much time in that dumpster they were in. Trust me, Goldar's no joke, but he's not the one to worry about in Zedd's forces. If you want to talk worrisome, you want Scorpina, or Zedd himself. Serpentera or no, Zedd is a formidable foe."

Their discussion continued, ranging from Zedd, to other villains and fighters and even fights that they remembered. "Enough!" Kerry said, after a while. Trini blinked, realizing that she and Mikinya had drifted to one side for a more private conversation, totally ignoring the other guests. "I don't want to hear any more about fighting, this is a party! Let's see Trini cut the cake or open presents!"

"Yeah," Dirk said, his voice catching attention, "Let's see Trini cut the cake!"

"Presents!" Kerry said.

"Cake!" Dirk countered.

Trini laughed and stepped between them as it became clear they would not stop arguing, "How about I cut the cake and open presents while you eat?"

Cheers sounded and Trini found Tommy directing her towards a cake that she had to stop and admire. "I thought only wedding cakes came this big!" She breathed.

Tommy chuckled, "Hence, the most expensive chocolate cake around. You wouldn't believe how many favors I called to get that for you on such short notice. It's supposed to taste like heaven."

Jason stepped over to the pair, giving Tommy a look that might have been a jealous glare, if Trini believed such things. Tommy stepped back and Trini saw, at the corner of her eye, that he grinningly raised his hands. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jason asked, holding up a knife, "That's a lot of sugar to be passing around."

Trini grinned, "Jason, you ambushed me, dragged me up here and tossed me to a group of yellows. Mikinya is a wonderful woman, but I feel like my mother at a psychiatrics convention." Jason winced; he'd been over when Dr Kwan had come back from such a convention. It was one of the few times Dr Kwan swore, much less spoke poorly of others. "Now then, I want chocolate cake, and I want to open my presents. Do you really want to find out if I'm the better martial artist right now?"

Jason casually flipped the knife and offered her the hilt, "If you wish," he said. Once Trini had the knife, Jason turned to his friends, "I need a drink," he declared, striding over to their table and claiming a glass of a blood red liquid.

Trini shook her head and stepped up to the table to cut her first piece. Cake in hand, Trini took her seat, "Somebody else cut," she said, "I want chocolate and I'm the birthday princess so that means I can have my cake and eat it too!"

As her teammates mingled with offworlders and chocolate cake was passed around, Trini felt a sense of warmth pervade her, a sense of coming home. When Jason's gift turned out to be her own copy of the Black Gryphon, her latest library book, Trini couldn't help but look in the back for something that had been bugging her. There it was, Misty had not let her down, she had answered the question "who heals the healer?" But it wasn't right, not for Trini. When Zack told her that she was supposed to start at the beginning, she realized that she knew her own answer. Because for Trini, the answer would have to be: "My Friends, because they know when to stop talking."


	8. Aisha: Introduction

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: Aisha's story begins...

* * *

Aisha opened the package with a sense of anticipation; she didn't have a lot from the years she'd spent in Angel Grove as the yellow ranger. The creation of a second time stream had sent her dad to Africa instead of her being chosen by the Wind Ninja Academy and training with Rocky and Adam. But Trini had found something, and she had sent it to her. Proof, her letter had said, of a time Aisha barely remembered anymore. A time Aisha wasn't sure she wanted to remember. She shook her head and turned back to the gift.

In the packaging was a box, filled with packing peanuts. Buried in the peanuts was a wooden sign that Aisha had to laugh over. _Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup._ She remembered Rocky giving her that for her birthday weeks before meeting the power rangers, and she remembered when Trini had come to see her and commented on that sign. For Aisha, it had reminded her of the folly of chasing aliens and fairytales, at least, until the aliens had become real. Then it had been a tease, because she had wanted to fight aliens and be a hero. Aisha found a second note taped to the back of the sign and opened it.

_Aisha,_

_No, this isn't your original sign. It disappeared when the time stream was altered. However, Angel Grove had one of the street fairs that happen from time to time, as I'm sure you remember, and Rocky had to buy it for you. I'm mailing it to you, however, because Rocky is had to leave before he could. In the bottom are also some pictures of the children._

_Trini_

Aisha found the photos of three dark skinned, happy children, Rocky and his wife. Once, she had dreamed of being the woman in those pictures, but that dream, like others, had died over the course of being a ranger. She had never expected the cost of being a hero would be as high as it had become. Especially not the day she'd stood in her father's home, preparing to return to the Ninja Academy for her last year and had quit to become a hero…

Aisha wasn't close to Trini, she wasn't sure why, but if she found herself hanging out with the Power Rangers, she gravitated to Kim. Part comfort, part instinct, she had learned to listen to her gut; so when Trini came to the house and asked to see her, Aisha felt that her inner suspicion was not necessarily unwarranted. The pretty Asian girl came into her room looking nervous, "Hello, Aisha," she said quietly.

"Trini," Aisha said, "is something wrong?"

"Not…wrong," Trini said, she looked around.

"Here," Aisha cleared some of her ninja gear from her desk chair, "I was just packing for this…thing that Rocky, Adam and I do."

"Oh," Trini said. "I, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be busy."

"Nonsense," Aisha said, she sat on the bed, "sit down and tell me what's going on."

Trini turned and closed Aisha's door before sitting down. "It's, well, I know you've heard that I've been chosen for the Peace Conference delegation, right?"

"Yeah," Aisha said, "that's a huge honor, congratulations."

"Thank you," Trini replied, "the problem is, I can't go to Switzerland and still serve as a Ranger."

"Oh," Aisha said, understanding now why Trini had closed her door. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, Zordon suggested this, so, I was wondering, um," Trini fidgeted, showing nervousness that Aisha had never seen the other girl display. "I'm sorry; I've never even imagined I'd need to ask this."

"Ask what?" Aisha asked.

Trini pulled her shoulders back and met Aisha's eyes, "Aisha, I want you to be the yellow ranger. I'm going to the Peace Conference; it is something that feels like what I should do. I know that Jason and Zack are going to talk things over with Rocky and Adam as well. You three are as much as team as we are and it would be wrong to split you three up."

"Me, be a Power Ranger?" Aisha said, feeling very happy that she was already sitting down; this was too big for words. Trini was handing to her, on a silver platter no less, the chance to be a Power Ranger, a hero, and to work with Rocky and Adam still! She looked at her stuff, Sensei would understand. It wasn't like they had to go back this year; it was more formality than anything, since they weren't of age. "If Rocky and Adam agree, then yes," Aisha said, finally.

"Aisha," Trini said, "I want you to really think about this. It's very important that you understand that things are going to change for you now. Yellow Rangers are the Healers; we look after our team before we do anything else. It'll take time for you to fully understand, but people are going to be coming to you for advice, a listening ear, or even a shoulder to cry in. As hard as the physical side, I know that you can handle it. However, the emotional half is going to be hard. They'll forget that you've gone through what they went through, and you have to help them, because it'll fester, and leave openings that Zedd can take advantage of; especially Tommy. Aisha, you have to watch Tommy, because he'll forget that he's human, he'll be so focused on the fight. Kim's good at working with Tommy, she keeps him grounded, but it's his guilt that will cause problems." Trini paused, "I haven't scared you off have I?"

"No," Aisha said, well, lied, really.

"Good. Two things, then, and I have to leave. First off, I found that learning about psychology really helped, but you have your our way, all you have to do is find it. Second, and last, I have a question that I want you to think about. You don't have to know the answer right away, but when you know the answer, let me know, ok?"

"Ok," Aisha said.

"It's very simple," Trini said, "Who heals the healers?" She stood and started for the door, but stopped. Aisha watched her touch the wooden sign Aisha kept by her door, _"Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup."_ Trini read, and laughed. "That's the advice every Ranger needs, and none of us will take. Be well, Aisha. Zordon will let you know when it's time; I imagine it's going to be busy for quite a while now."

"Bye Trini," Aisha called through the now open door. Once she heard the front door closed, Aisha dove for her phone just as it began to ring.


	9. Aisha: Tommy's Talk

Disclaimer: Never mine.

A/N: In Red Fraternity, I said that Aisha and the boyos were Wind Ninjas. Just a reminder.

* * *

Aisha had learned the value of working out at dawn at the Academy. Now that she was no longer studying there; she kept that practice up by early morning runs in Angel Grove Park. Even Zedd, Aisha had learned, liked to sleep in sometimes. Adam and Rocky joined her often, but today, it was just Aisha and the rhythmic sounds of her tennis shoes on the pavement. At least, it was until she saw Tommy ahead of her, heading off the path towards Angel Grove Lake. Curious, and worried, Aisha followed, and found Tommy standing at a secluded stretch of shore. "Tommy?" Aisha asked.

The white-clad teen jumped and spun, hands coming up in defense before he even saw her. "Oh," Tommy relaxed, "Aisha, what are you doing here?"

"I was running," Aisha said, "and I saw you. Are you ok?"

Tommy grinned, "I'm fine, Aisha. A bit early to run, isn't it?"

"Beats the heat," Aisha replied. "I've been getting up this early for years, anyways. Rocky, Adam and I, that is."

"You three are close, aren't you?"

"Like family," Aisha replied. "What about you? Was it hard to see Jason, Trini and Zack leave?"

Tommy chuckled, "Well, Zack, kind of, he's a good man. Trini, well, she's a good friend, and Jason's my best friend. I won't miss his glares when Trini and I hang out."

"Glares?" Aisha asked.

"Don't tell anyone," Tommy said, a mischievous grin, "but Jason has a super-secret crush on Trini."

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, keep it a secret?" Aisha asked.

Tommy chuckled, "Everybody knows. Jason doesn't know everybody knows. Trini knows, but she's waiting for Jason to tell her that he likes her before anything happens."

"Why?" Aisha asked.

"Builds character or something," Tommy shrugged. "What about you, any super secret crushes that everybody knows about?"

Aisha laughed, "Hardly. Adam isn't ready to date yet, because he's so shy and all. Rocky, on the other hand, wants to date; he just doesn't know who he wants to date."

"What about you?" Tommy persisted.

"Most of the guys I know, I intimidate, because I'm a martial artist. They aren't my type. The ones I don't, well, Adam's like my little brother, and Rocky's like this adorable puppy that follows me around: Annoying as anything, yet too cute to kick. You're taken and Billy, well, I don't know Billy well enough to form an opinion. Maybe in a few years, I'll meet a guy I can't scare, but until then, Rocky's got money; he can pay for things when we do stuff together."

Tommy laughed, "Does he know?"

"Please," Aisha said, "all I have to do is give him a look and the boy's pulling out his wallet. His family, well, they're very well off, but not rich. His parents are also very generous with allowances."

"I see how it is," Tommy said, a look of mock-horror on his face; "you're after Rocky's money; you don't care about his heart."

"Eh," Aisha said, grinning, "he's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

Before anything more could be said, the chime of their communicators summoned the two Rangers back to their day job.


	10. Aisha: Kim's Talk

A good shopper knows that to get the most out of a shopping trip, one must be methodical, and to hit the stores you'll spend the most in last. Aisha had learned this from her mother and always tried to follow it. Of course, discovering a rare, unadvertised sale was always the best. As she browsed through one such rack, consisting of pink and yellow shirts, Aisha wished she had a shopping buddy. The boys were great, but they hated shopping. Aisha moved a pink shirt aside to look at a yellow one, and then pulled it off the rack. Aisha shook her head and slid it back in. "Excuse me, can I see the pink one under your hand?" A familiar voice asked.

"Sure," Aisha said, she pulled the shirt off and turned to find herself standing next to Kim, who grinned at her. "Kim! What are you doing here?"

"My friend Rae told me there was a killer sale," Kim replied. "I've been trying to catch your attention for the past five minutes. What are you thinking about so hard, the math test?"

"Not in this life time," Aisha replied. "I was just wishing I had someone to really shop with."

"Well this wish came true," Kim said, "I'd like someone to shop with to. Trini used to but…"

Aisha swallowed, reminded again of the yellow ranger that she didn't think she could measure up to. "Well," Aisha said, trying to shrug off her insecurities, "Perhaps you can help me find a top to match a black pencil skirt. My mom's doing some sort of client, dinner thing and I need to play perfect daughter." She grinned and leaned in closer to Kim, "I'm hoping for an interruption."

"I can imagine, it sounds so dull. So, we need a top, yellow, do you want business classy?"

"As long as I don't look like a nerd," Aisha replied. "Classic, yes, trendy if possible, but not nerd."

"Sounds like the clients have a son," Kim commented.

"They might," Aisha said, "it depends on if he comes home for college or not."

"A college boy, Aisha? What will your mother think" Kim teased.

"That it's a shame I'm growing up." Aisha said, pulling a business like button down off the rack.

"Oh no," Kim said. "Color, yes, style, oh no, no, no. Come on, let's walk the mall!"

Aisha let Kim hook her arm and lead her away. As they left, Aisha caught sight of them in a mirror and for a moment had a flash of Trini standing in her place, an image that Aisha feared she couldn't measure up to.


	11. Aisha: Billy's Talk

"Billy?" Aisha called as she let herself into Billy's garage, "Are you here?" She kept by the door as her eyes adjusted, Kim had warned her against wandering around Billy's garage before she could see, there was a great deal of equipment that could be stepped on and broken beyond repair.

"Aisha?" Billy said, coming around a rather large board with what looked like an impression of the human body on it. "What are you doing here?" The blond haired genius held what appeared to be a motherboard in one hand and a wire in the other.

"It's four thirty; you said you'd help me with my math?" Aisha said, holding up her book.

"Oh, right," Billy said, he sat the motherboard down on a table filled with what looked to Aisha like computer parts, and tossed the cable into a pile of similar items. Then he flipped a few switches on the device, "Just let me finish this last bit, ok? I'm almost done."

Aisha walked over to take a seat on Billy's couch, "All right, I can wait." She studied the large invention as Billy moved around it. "Billy, what's that?"

"This?" Billy replied, "It was meant to be a mind reading device, but it went wrong. I'm looking into salvaging pieces for a different project."

"How did it go wrong?" Aisha asked, "Or should I not ask?"

Billy looked at her for a moment, and his blue eyes were icy cold behind his glass. Aisha shivered, but didn't look away, prompted by her own stubborn nature. He shook his head slightly and turned back to his device. Another switch was flipped and then Billy pulled a card from under the switch panel. "There, that will keep anyone from activating it. Come, we can study in the kitchen."

"Ok," Aisha said, feeling nervous to be in the presence of the blue ranger. Billy blinked, and Aisha swore that the room became brighter as she stood up.

"Sorry," Billy said, as if seeing her nervousness through the back of his head. "It wasn't a fun experience and we kind of swore we would never tell anyone about it."

"Ok," Aisha said; she'd never felt that there was a difference between her and Billy, but now she was aware of the face that Billy, Kim, and Tommy had stories of a time when she had been so in awe of the Rangers that she'd never even thought of being one.

As the pair sat down at Billy's kitchen table, Aisha wondered why everyone else seemed to over look Billy. With a look like he had, Billy could be as intimidating as Tommy when he wanted to. She decided never to mention it; after all, if Billy wanted people to know how scary he was, he wouldn't be overlooked.


	12. Aisha: Adam's Talk

Aisha stood just out of sight of her friends and stared at Rocky. He looked no different than he had yesterday, but something about him seemed different. She leaned against the door frame and tried to figure it out. "Aisha?"

Aisha muffled her shriek as her feet left the ground. "Adam," she said, "Are you trying to give a girl a heart attack?"

"No," Adam said, "I just wondered why you weren't out there with everyone else."

"Oh," Aisha said, "no reason. Are you ok?" She glanced around, "That Hate Master wasn't pretty."

Adam shrugged, "I'm surprised at how much resentment I apparently have buried, but I'm fine." He paused, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Aisha said.

The two left the youth center and headed into the park. "Are you ok?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine," Aisha said, "he didn't affect me, after all. Have you spoken to Rocky yet?"

"No," Adam said, "when I went home to shower, my mom stopped me to talk. I haven't seen anyone but you since."

"Oh," Aisha said. She touched her necklace. "Adam," she said, stopping and turning to her best friend, "I was scared today."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Rocky," Aisha took a deep breath, "Rocky cornered me in the Youth Center. He said…something."

"He talked about _it_?" Adam asked, reaching out towards Aisha carefully.

Aisha stepped into Adam's arm, "He did." She said, letting his arm encircle her. She rested her head on Adam's shoulder, "It's different now. I-I forgave him for it, he's already asked, but it's different. I don't know why, but when I see him, something's changed."

"He's just your friend," Adam said.

"What?" Aisha asked.

Adam chuckled, "I'm probably the only one who figured out that you had a crush on him. I know Tommy and Billy are clueless. For some reason they think you and I are going to start dating soon. Kim is wrapped up in Tommy, I mentioned you had a crush, and she said that you hadn't told her anything at all."

Aisha stayed still, "I did have a crush," she said finally. "After you and I had that disaster of a dance, I knew we weren't meant to be. Rocky just, happened. And he's got that Alia chick, so I didn't want him to guess. Now, it's not there any more. All I feel when I think of him is that he's an adorable puppy that annoys me but is just too cute to kick."

Adam chuckled, "He does have a certain charm about him."

"You could say that to," Aisha agreed. She stepped back, put her hands on her hips and glared at Adam, "I'm supposed to make you feel better."

"But, Aisha," Adam said, "you needed it more."


	13. Aisha: Rocky's Talk

Aisha found Rocky standing outside the Command Center, "Are you ok?" She whispered, reaching over to touch his shoulder.

Rocky sighed, "I'm fine, Aisha." He said, turning to smile at her.

"You aren't just saying that are you? There's no deeply hidden guilt that we all got turned into children, is there?" Aisha asked.

"No," Rocky said, "Tommy's the one who feels guilty. I'm just worried."

"Worried?" Aisha repeated, "What for?"

"This Zeo Quest we're going on," Rocky replied, "I'm worried about how it's going to change us."

"Change us?" Aisha repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Every time we've had a mission or quest, not just monster attacks, but the spells and stuff, we change. Ever since Lord Zedd tried to turn us evil with his snake, we've changed. For better or for worse, we changed."

"We haven't changed that much," Aisha said firmly. "Adam's still quiet, you're still fun and I'm still outspoken."

"Really?" Rocky replied, "Aisha, have you actually taken a good look around? Adam is still quiet, but it's not because he's shy now. It's because he's chosen to be quiet. They call him the Quiet Poet, the other Black Rangers, I mean. I don't know why, but they do." Rocky fell silent for a moment, "And I'm not always fun. Not like I used to be." He sighed, "Being a Ranger, well, it inspired me to grow up. And you've changed to, Aisha." He looked at her and slung an arm around her shoulders, "You think before you speak more, and you reach out more than you used to. I will say that ever since you started volunteering at the animal shelter, you're happier."

Aisha leaned against Rocky, "I am happier at the shelter," she admitted after a moment. "It's like, I'm free. Animals don't have deep psychological trauma that they have to talk out. You only have to love animals."

Rocky sighed again as he stared out over the desert. "I have always wondered, though," he said finally, "What were Billy and Tommy like, before they became Rangers?"

"Kim said that Billy was really shy." Aisha said, "Before Trini moved to Angel Grove, he never really talked to them, while Kim had grown up with Zack and Jason. It took them years to talk Billy into doing karate. He mentioned once that his first lesson occurred the day that Rita attacked."

"Who would have thought it? He's an incredible fighter now." Rocky mused.

"I know," Aisha said, "I guess he's proof that you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Rocky, Aisha," Adam said as he left the Command Center.

"We're here Adam," Rocky said, as the two friends turned and separated.

"It's time," Adam said simply. "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine," Aisha said, looking up at Rocky for a moment. She launched herself on Adam, "Puppy pile!"

Rocky, laughing, followed her example, pinning Adam to the ground. "Guys, what are you doing?" Adam demanded, laughing.

"You needed a hug," Aisha replied, lifting herself up enough to look at Adam and Rocky. "This is nice; we need to have more moments of just us." Aisha winked at them, "When we get back, of course."

"Of course," Rocky replied.

"Last one in is a putty," Aisha declared, launching herself up with a laugh.

"Cheater," Adam shouted as Rocky rolled off him and to his feet. Laughing, the two boys grabbed Aisha before she reached the door and manhandled her behind them despite her struggles. For a few minutes, they were a trio of kids goofing off, instead of hardened warriors about to embark on a dangerous mission.


	14. Aisha: Ending

"Aisha?" Aisha turned, and smiled as Ashala came out of the shadows between two huts, "What are you doing out here? You should be in bed."

Aisha shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, ma'am. The stars are so clear here, to." She looked back up at the stars and shivered as she saw the moon, hanging innocently, with no hint of the evil she knew was there.

"Are you afraid of the moon?" Ashala asked.

"No," Aisha replied, "I'm afraid of what lives on the moon."

"Even we know, there is nobody on the moon," Ashala replied.

Aisha shook her head, "In a few years, there will be. They call her Rita Repulsa, and she's only the beginning."

"How do you know this?" Ashala asked.

Aisha winced, "Because I lived it," she said finally. "Ashala, ma'am, I was sixteen years old a few weeks ago. I know it sounds like I'm crazy, or that I'm lying, but I'm not. In 1993, unfortunate astronauts will unleash Rita Repulsa and her minions from imprisonment, where she has languished for 10,000 years. In response, my mentor, and Rita's enemy, Zordon of Eltare, will summon six, no, five teens to take on the mantle of the Power Rangers."

"Are you one of them?" Ashala asked.

"No, I replaced them. I didn't fight Rita until after she married Lord Zedd in 1994." Aisha replied. "Three of the originals left, and I was one of the selected replacements." She sighed, her eyes heading back up to a moon she could no longer call innocent.

"What happened?" Ashala asked.

"The Ranger I replaced," Aisha said, quietly, "was only a college degree from being a psychologist. Her mother is one, and T- she learned everything from her mother." Aisha sighed, "Nobody ever said it, but, we all know that I don't even have a tenth of her talent for helping the team."

"What do you mean?" Ashala asked.

"I'm the Healer," Aisha said, "T- she told me that meant I was supposed to help them deal with the things that happened. I can't, I try, but I never know what to say to get them to even talk about the problem."

"Forgive me," Ashala said, "but isn't a Healer one who helps the sick?"

"What?" Aisha asked, lifting a hand to wipe her cheek. She glanced down at her hand, surprised to feel it was wet.

"A Healer, are they not the ones who help the sick and injured?" Ashala repeated.

"I guess," Aisha said, "but, that isn't what she did."

"And you are supposed to be her clone?" Ashala asked.

"No!" Aisha shook her head, violently, "We made it a rule; only To- I mean, our fearless leader is allowed to have clones."

Ashala shook her head, "Aisha, please, do not try to deflect me. I only want to help."

"I don't think you can," Aisha replied. "I have to find the crystal and bring it back, or the future will never be right. No matter what happens, my teammates have to get that crystal."

"That is not the issue, either," Ashala replied, firmly. "It's about whether or not you are your predecessor's clone."

"I don't know," Aisha replied, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I don't know what they want!"

"It's all right," Ashala said, she reached out slowly and Aisha let her pull her into a hug. "You've been hiding this, haven't you?" Aisha nodded as she let Ashala comfort her, in a way, she felt like a child again, in the arms of an adult who could fix everything. "Aisha, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, Ashala," Aisha said, sitting back to look at her.

"What makes you happy? I don't mean being a Ranger, but something else," Ashala replied.

Aisha considered Ashala's words, sensing their importance but not quite grasping their significance. Finally, she sighed, "I like working with animals. I volunteer at a veterinary clinic. There's something soothing in helping animals."

"You said that you are the Healer," Ashala said, "perhaps for you, it is to be the Healer of Body, and not the mind as the one before you, or the spirit, as you may have seen in Tanya."

"Is that what it is?" Aisha asked, "I could feel something when we were talking, but I didn't know what it was."

"Yes," Ashala said, "now, you should go to bed. Even superheroes need some sleep."

"Yes ma'am," Aisha said returning to the hut she would share with the wise woman.

As she lay in the darkness, she thought about what Trini had asked her, almost a year ago, _who heals the Healers?_ As always, the question was unanswered as Aisha surrendered herself to Morpheus.

The next morning, Aisha awoke to find the Zeo Crystal shard she'd come for lying next to her bed. Aisha picked up and knew, as the stone chilled in her hands, that it was not meant for her. She stood and went in search of Tanya, who was destined to use the crystal now.

Tanya was helping a group of children pick berries, "Tanya," Aisha said, "May I speak with you?"

"Is something wrong?" Tanya asked, standing up.

"I think, it may be, that something is going right," Aisha said. "I'm going to need your help, though."

"How," Tanya asked.

Aisha held out the Zeo Crystal, "I'm not the yellow ranger we need. You are; you have the heart and temperament to help my friends."

"But, why?" Tanya asked, "This is your destiny!"

"Not anymore," Aisha said, "it's not been my place for a while."

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya, from the moment we met up, I knew you had the heart of a Yellow. The way you listened to me, it helped, a lot. The Power Rangers need someone like you to help them. I've served as their yellow, but I am not the one they need." Aisha pushed the crystal at Tanya, "I'm not the sort who can help people with their problems, or who can heal soul wounds. It's not my talent, and my team needs someone who can. You can do it, you know that as well as I. Please, help me. Help me give my team what I can not."

Tanya stared at Aisha, who belatedly remembered that she was a little girl, and not an adult trapped in a child's body. _Please,_ she thought, _let her do this. I can't help my family, but I can help here._

"What will you do if I go?" Tanya asked finally.

"Help the animals," Aisha replied. "I want to be a vet, and these animals need help. When the time stream gets fixed, there might even be researchers out here working on the problem. I can help them, and get college credit, maybe."

Tanya nodded and reached out to take the crystal. Power from its depths rose, washing over Aisha and Tanya. As Tanya took the crystal from Aisha's hand, Aisha found that her connection with the Power, while not as strong as it had been before they'd lost the power coins, was now stronger. She wondered if she could achieve a Ninja morph if need be. "Hey," Aisha said, "let me try something." She lifted her hands, "Ninja Power, the Bear!" She called and was rewarded with the familiar power surge that left her in her Ninja gear.

"Wow," Tanya said, "how did you do that?"

Aisha uncovered her face, "This was a secondary form we got when we became Ninja Rangers. My animal spirit's the bear. Power down." The power faded with the costume, and Aisha grinned. "At least if something happens out here, I'll be able to protect people. It's not Ranger strength, but it's better than being butt naked."

Tanya laughed for a moment, and then said, "I should go tell people I'm leaving."

Aisha's communicator chimed, "Hold on, Tanya," Aisha said and activated the device. "Zordon? What's going on?"

"Aisha, are things going well in Africa?' Zordon asked.

"Somewhat," Aisha replied. "Zordon, I'm not coming back. I've met someone here who can help the team better than I can."

"Are you sure about this?" Zordon asked.

"I'm very sure. Her name is Tanya. Should she pack, and explain now? I know we need to get the crystal back as soon as possible." Aisha said.

"It is not necessary," Zordon said, "when the time stream is corrected, you will find that events have realigned to fit the new history you are creating."

"Zordon, may I speak to the others please? I want to explain…" Aisha trailed off.

"They are here now." Zordon said after a moment.

"Guys?" Aisha called.

"Aisha, what's wrong?" Rocky asked.

Aisha had to smile, because that was Rocky, "I-I've found the crystal," she said.

"Are you coming back?" Tommy asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to stay in Africa," Aisha said, and closed her eyes as cries of denial and dismay echoed out of the communicator. "I'm sending someone else with the crystal. She'll make a good yellow if you give her a chance. There's a problem here that I might be able to help people with."

"We need you," Adam said quietly.

"I'm staying," Aisha said firmly, "but I'll come back to California in a few years for college. We'll see each other then. Now, I have to finish warning Tanya about you guys. She'll be back sooner than you think. I love you guys, you're the best set of brothers and sister a girl could have. And I'll see you in a few years."

Aisha cut the connection after they had said good bye and smiled shakily at Tanya, "So," she said, "what do you want to know first, funny stories, sad stories, or blackmail?"

"Blackmail," Tanya replied with a nod and a grin.


	15. Tanya: Intro

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: After a break, we plung on into Tanya's time. Yes, I know how the Zeo Quest really happened, but since this is AU, I'm making it work my way. Enjoy.

* * *

Tanya pulled the dress out of her box and considered it. It was the dress she'd worn the day she had become a yellow ranger, the day she had become a child of paradox. This dress spoke of the changing of her destiny, from the African savannah, and a life of poverty to now. She had grown up with her aunt, but in the new timeline they had left Africa when she was young, the same age she'd left to help the Rangers in Angel Grove. She hadn't met anyone until her arrival at Angel Grove, which was actually the day she'd come from the past. It was interesting how the world had altered to the new time line, and she was glad that she only had to absorb one history. Aisha had had to reconcile two, as had the other Rangers.

Tanya folded the dress back up and regarded the next item in the box, a picture of her with the other Rangers. She smiled as she rubbed a smudge from the glass; there was so little unification in the picture. Tommy anchored the second row's left, the consummate veteran warrior; it was in the half-smile and the stance. Even in a still shot, Tommy looked prepared for an attack at any moment. Beside him was Adam, not as tense, but with a serious expression that rarely faded, even when he and Tommy had "celebrated" international prank week. Even now, Adam's smiles were rare, but Tanya knew how to read the love on his face without even trying. Rocky was in the middle, a man-child who had hidden his dark feelings behind a carefree nature. Even as he looked carefree and relaxed, Tanya could see he was as ready as the other two for whatever would come.

Kat sat on the front row before Tommy and Rocky, graceful as a cat and with an easy grin. Back then, Kat hadn't been as experienced as the others, she wasn't at the heightened tension of the others. Her smile was open and carefree; she hadn't yet understood some of the costs. Finally, Tanya herself sat before Adam and Rocky, with a shy smile. Her own body language showed her nervousness to be included in the team picture. The picture had been taken days after her arrival, when she'd still be learning to be a teenager. Aisha had warned her, though.

"Tanya," Aisha said, "you can't imagine how grateful I am."

"You need this," Tanya said as she let her hand rest an Aisha's arm. "It's not your fault that everything got so messed up. Zordon should have noticed how much trouble you were having. It's part of his job."

Aisha frowned, "Tanya, don't. He's doing the best he can. Now, don't forget to keep an eye on Tommy, he's got a well developed guilt complex. Kat is new, and is still dealing with the realities of being a Ranger. Rocky has some personal issues, he doesn't like to talk things out until he ready. Don't push him, but let him know you're ready to listen, ok? Adam will probably be polite at first, but he's going to like you when he gives you a chance. He has to trust you on his own, of them all, Adam's probably the only who will hold back. Billy will either play the genius, meaning he'll use technospeak, or he'll silently remind you that he was fighting Rita before you even wondered if you could be a Power Ranger."

"I thought Billy was the quiet one?" Tanya asked.

"He is," Aisha replied, "but he's very good at deflecting people. That could have been just me, but Billy, Tommy, and Kim were very good at flipping the tables on me."

"Well," Tanya said, "I guess it's time for me to go, then. You be safe here, Aisha."

"I will," Aisha replied, "Look after everyone for me."

Tanya gripped the crystal and lifted it skyward, in a flash of yellow light, she was gone.

Tanya had listened to Aisha's descriptions of the Command Chamber, and of her friends, but the reality was so much more. Zordon was huge, and although he seemed nice, there was an under current to what he said that made Tanya think of violence. Alpha seemed nice, and funny, but she just wasn't sure of the robot.

Finally, Tanya faced the Rangers themselves. Tommy, who carried more guilt than most people carried laughter, Billy, isolated by his intelligence and what Tanya thought was fear. Rocky, whom Aisha loved and feared, but who had a burning secret. Kat, still recovering from an ordeal that, in a way, not even Tommy could understand. And last, but not least, Adam, who watched her with burning eyes, as if judging her and finding her wanting.

She said nothing; however, sensing that she was a child among adults, but when the Command Center blew, she knew that inside, these strange Warrior-Children were normal, and she began to hope that they would accept her, as they had accepted Aisha, Rocky and Adam, back when they had been new. As they accepted Kat, who was almost as new as she ways.

When the crystal entered her, Tanya hadn't known what to expect. Certainly, she never expected to live a life time in a moment. She saw what had happened when the timelines divulged. How her aunt, an anthropologist and her legal guardian, had left the tribe to return to America with her, how they had lived on a university campus while her aunt taught and struggled to write her book. The book, she knew, was written now, and its acclaim had led her to Angel Grove, and a small but prestigious university. As Tanya looked at Rocky and Adam, she could remember meeting them not a week ago at Angel Grove High, and how Adam had rescued her from Bulk and Skull.

From the burning look that Adam bestowed on her, she knew that he remembered too.


	16. Tanya: Kat's Talk

"Good morning." Tanya smiled as she finished her orange juice; Kat was right on time for her promised tour of Angel Grove. "I'm Kat Hillard."

"Of course," Dr. Whitney Sloan replied, "Tanya mentioned you would be coming by. Come on in, Tanya's just finishing breakfast."

Tanya put her glass in the sink and headed out to greet Kat, "Hey Kat, how are you?"

"I'm good," Kat said, her eyes darting to the various African decorations. "Are you ready to go?"

"Can you give me a few minutes? I have one thing I need to take care of," Tanya replied.

"Sure," Kat replied.

"Be right back," Tanya said, heading back to her bathroom. After she'd brushed her teeth, Tanya headed back out to find her aunt explaining some of the masks. "I'm ready." She slipped her purse over her shoulder and kissed her aunt's cheek. "I'll be back for dinner, Aunt Whitney."

"You girls be careful," Whitney replied.

In the apartment parking lot, Kat led Tanya to a dusty, green hatch back that had seen better days. "You know," Tanya said, "I honestly didn't picture you with a car like this."

Kat shrugged, "I'm not really a fan of sports cars." She opened the doors and they got in, "Rita turned a dumpster into a convertible when I was evil. She wanted me to capture Tommy with it. After that, I never wanted to own a convertible again."

"Ouch," Tanya said as Kat drove them out of the parking lot. "Aisha told me a bit about what happened, but, would you mind if I asked a few questions? From what Aisha told me, there seem to be a lot of issues that are festering."

"Go ahead," Kat said, "don't get me wrong, Aisha was a great fighter and a wonderful friend, but, she wasn't very good at talking to people." Kat paused, "That came out wrong."

"Don't worry, Kat, I know what you're trying to say," Tanya replied. "I talked with Aunt Ashala, she was the tribe's wise woman, and everyone called her Aunt Ashala. Well, she told me that she thinks the problem was partly Zordon's fault. He told everyone that Yellow stands for Healers, and the first yellow, Trini, I think her name was, well, she was good at healing minds. She had the right combination of skills that made it easy for people to talk to her and feel better. Trini told Aisha that this was something she should do to, and Aisha, well, Aisha isn't a mind or soul healer. She's a body healer. That is, her talents and nature are better suited to injuries to the body. The problem was, she wasn't needed that way, and so she was trying to force herself to be Trini, to help people talk out their problems. She was a square peg trying to fit in a round hole."

"That makes a lot of sense," Kat said. "Why didn't Zordon do anything, though, surely he knew if there was a problem like that."

"I don't know," Tanya said, "Although you do know that Zordon isn't omnipotent, right? Besides, I'm here now, and I may not be a mind healer like Trini, but I am a soul healer, and I learned from one of the best." They stopped at a red light and Tanya looked at Kat, "Don't feel guilty, Kat. You've been a ranger about three months, right? Aisha was a one for over a year, and even though everybody thought something was wrong, nobody knew what it was. Be happy that Aisha's somewhere where her skills and talents are going to be of great use, not guilty that you're glad she's there."

"It's going to be hard," Kat murmured.

"I'll be here to remind you," Tanya said. "Now then, tell me about Billy, and why you think he gave up being a Ranger."


	17. Tanya: Rocky's Talk

A/N: And with THIS chapter, Healers becomes my longest fic. Scary, huh?

* * *

Rocky smiled, "You're doing good, Tanya. It's hard to believe you've never had any training."

Tanya glared at Rocky from where she lay flat on the ground, "I'd hurt you, but I don't think I can move."

The two Rangers had gone to the park so that Rocky could help Tanya learn karate. They'd been working hard for almost two hours, and Tanya was ready to die. "Don't worry," Rocky was saying, "If you really need to move, I'm sure you'll be able to."

Tanya shook her head, "Let's take a break, Rocky. Besides, I had a question for you."

Rocky settled onto the grass, lotus style, "Shoot."

"Aisha said that you were seeing an alien?" Tanya asked gently.

"Not exactly," Rocky said with a laugh. "Alia's human, she's just not from Earth. She's from a planet called Javor, and she's their Red Ranger."

"How did you guys meet?" Tanya asked, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Jason and I went off-planet for his birthday and they were initiating her. Jason and her Senior got into a shot contest so Alia and I started talking. She is so amazing, Tanya, you'd like her. She has this inner strength that burns like a fire, but I've never feared she'd burn me, and she's kind, and she really cares about Javor. I went and visited her on Javor once, and there was a problem that required their Rangers and she was, well, she was a Red Ranger."

"You love her, don't you?" Tanya asked gently.

Rocky sighed, "I do, and that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked. She put her hand on Rocky's knee to give him the support he seemed to need.

"I can't imagine living the rest of my life with anyone else, Tanya, but there are these laws; she can't live on Earth. If I were to marry her, I'd have to leave Earth. My family, well, we aren't close. My dad has always been on the road, he used to be a coach, by now he's the university's Sports Department Head, and he's not coaching much anymore. My mom used to be a stay-at-home type, but since it's only me and my little sister Rosita left at home, she went back to the job she used to have as a realtor. As for my older siblings, well, half of them think I'm on drugs now, and the other half thinks I'm in a gang."

Tanya giggled, "I can just see it; our gang, with the Zeo symbols as our gang signs. Can't you see it?"

Rocky laughed, "I actually can."

"So, if it isn't your family," Tanya said, "what's really bothering you?"

"I don't want to let the team down," Rocky admitted. "I don't want to be distracted or something because of Alia."

"I don't think you will, Rocky." Tanya replied. "If it really seems to be a problem, talk to Alia. Be honest about how you feel. Besides, you probably won't be a Ranger forever either. You know that as well as I do. If this was me, I'd suggest taking a break to focus on the Empire, and then, when their over, or if you leave the team for what ever reason, and you still love her. Well, I would say, marry her."

Rocky smiled, "Thanks, Tanya. I feel better now. I haven't had anyone I could tell this to."

"That's what I'm here for, Rocky." Tanya replied.

"And since I'm here to keep you in one piece," Rocky said, unfolding his legs, "we should spar a bit more before we leave." He levered himself up off the ground, "After all, who knows what could happen tomorrow."

Tanya groaned, but accepted Rocky's hand to pull herself up.


	18. Tanya: Jason's Talk

Disclaimer: Yup, not mine.

A/N: So, I had a few choices to go here: Jason, Trey, Tommy or Adam. Well, not Adam, because he was always supposed to be the last one. I didn't use Trey because I don't know how to write him...so Jason and Tommy. Flipped a coin, here's Jason!

* * *

Tanya found Jason on the secluded beach that was a favorite hang out spot for the Rangers. The dark haired teen was running through a series of katas with an expression that told Tanya how much he didn't want to think about whatever as on his mind. So Tanya slipped around him and put her backpack down by some of the boulders that kept beach walkers from wandering too close. She pulled out two bottles of water and sat one down before opening the other. This was going to be fun. "Tanya?" Jason said, after a long moment.

"Want some water?" Tanya replied, gesturing towards the full bottle.

"Yes, thank you," Jason said, and took the bottle. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me," Tanya said simply, "I have something I need to do, but I don't have all the information I need."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

Tanya sighed, "Adam and Tommy are being hard headed males, so I'm going to have to deal with them, but I don't know that much about Kimberly. She wasn't on the team when I joined and she hasn't been back to Angel Grove at all. All Kat could tell me was how much Kimberly and Tommy loved each other before Florida and how she had thought for sure that they would be a forever kind of love. Rocky said that he doesn't know the whole story about how they got together, but begged me to help Adam."

"You want to know about how Kim and Tommy got together?" Jason asked slowly.

"I want to know about Kimberly. I want to know what sort of person she was, and what could have possibly made her send that letter so that I can get my teammates heads back on straight," Tanya said firmly. "Tommy, since I first got here and started talking to him, I've known how much he needs Kimberly, but if you ever talked to Tommy about Kimberly you know he thinks she's perfect." Jason snorted but nodded. "Adam, on the other hand, feels guilty because he read the letter out loud. So far, the only thing I've thought of that might help is sending Tommy to Florida, but the teleportation system can't handle that so I'm going to have to help him write a letter about what the hell is going on, and I can't do that if I don't know what went on before I got here."

Jason sighed, "Fine, I'll talk." He began to pace, and Tanya settled on a boulder, letting one leg hand down while leaning her body against the other one, and wrapping her arms around it. The water bottle tapped a light beat against her ankle as she watched Jason.

"We met Tommy at a martial arts expo, I fought him as the final exhibit, and it was a draw. Kim first saw him there and it was love at first sight. At least, that's how I always figured it. The next day at school, Tommy chased off Bulk and Skull when they were hassling Kim and she invited him to come to the Youth Center. Unfortunately, he never made it. Rita Repulsa showed up and turned him into the Evil Green Ranger." Jason sighed, "When we set him free and he joined the team, we quickly caught on to the fact that Tommy liked Kim, but was too shy to go for it. Personally, I think she intimidated him. She's pretty, smart, and a Power Ranger. Keep in mind, that back then, we'd been Rangers for months, and he was the new guy."

Tanya giggled, "It's hard not to think of Tommy as the veteran Ranger," she said when Jason looked at her, "he knows so much!"

"Yeah, but back then, he _was_ the rookie. We had to teach him everything. Then Rita stole his powers." Tanya watched as Jason began to pace again, his stride was choppy and agitated his gaze on anything but Tanya. "That was, a bad day. There was this candle that we had to get before it went out, but I couldn't get it. Tommy doesn't blame me, but I still feel guilty sometimes. Trini said it was because of my nature, to help and defend others."

"Well," Tanya said, "if you ever want a second opinion, I'd be happy to listen."

"Yeah, thanks," Jason said. "After that, Tommy, well, he went through a period where Zordon would recharge his coin and its power would fade. Until, finally, Zordon made him the White Ranger. It was during the first of the green cycles, I think, that Tommy finally asked Kim out, though. I know their first date was a school dance. By the time Tommy was the White Ranger, he and Kim were joined at the hip. It did annoy me sometimes that Tommy had been named leader, and yet would be late to the fight and leave me leading everyone. Especially when he was late with Kim. Up until she got the chance to train with that coach, we all could see them getting married after high school. Tommy never thought that would change," Jason sighed, "he told me that he's been saving to buy Kim a ring. This letter, it was totally out of the blue."

"Why would Kim do this?" Tanya prompted him.

"I don't know," Jason replied. "She always said that Tommy was her White Knight. I can't imagine why she would do this to him. If anyone did know, it would be Trini."

Tanya nodded, "I think I have a start now, Jason. Thank you. Do you need to talk any more?"

Jason hesitated, then shook his head, "Not right now, Tanya, thanks. I already wrote a very long letter to Trini about this, and this weekend, I'm supposed to go see some old friends. They'll help."


	19. Tanya: Tommy's Talk

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Once I started writing Ashley, I haven't been able to stop, so here's more of Tanya.

* * *

Tanya found Tommy in the cliffs that surrounded the Power Chamber, staring at his morpher. "Hey, Tommy," she said, "mind if I joined you?"

Tommy turned and smiled, "Hi Tanya, sure. What's up?"

Tanya boosted herself onto the boulder Tommy sat on, "Adam's having spasms about Rocky and Alia and I'm not ready to calm him down yet."

"What did they do now?" Tommy asked.

"Alia decided she wanted to meet Rocky's family," Tanya replied casually, "Rocky's family is having a reunion this weekend."

"Oh," Tommy said, he shrugged philosophically. "I hope they can keep the explosions to a minimum."

Tanya laughed, "I'm just worried that Rocky's parents will catch them trying to start the next generation of DeSantos children."

"Rocky's more discreet than that," Tommy argued.

"Tommy, we've caught them having sex _in the Power Chamber _five times, and I haven't heard the full story, but I understand that it's part of the reason you can't go back to Desere." Tanya said dryly.

Tommy laughed, "Jason was telling stories, wasn't he?" He said finally.

"Yes," Tanya said, "speaking of Jason, are you doing ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tommy asked.

"Because Jason nearly died because of his powers and I know you've had issues with power loss." Tanya said. At Tommy's incredulous look, she added, "Jason told me about it."

"I'm fine, Tanya," Tommy said; even though he didn't meet her eyes.

"Bull." Tanya replied, "I'm not Aisha, Tommy, who'd let you get away with it. I'm not Trini either." She smiled at Tommy and leaned over slightly, "I'm Tanya, and I know you better than that. I didn't let you get away with being 'fine' after Kimberly wrote that letter, and I'm not going to let it happen now either."

"I thought you were the quiet one," Tommy muttered, flushing as he looked down.

"Not when _you_ are _hurting._" Tanya replied, wondering if she was always going to have to fight Tommy to get him to talk. "You already know I'm not going to let this go, so you might as well give in; especially if you don't want me to talk Alpha into giving you another ulcer test."

Tommy chuckled, after Kim's letter, he'd tried to stonewall Tanya, but she'd gotten around him by explaining to Alpha and Zordon she thought Tommy might have an ulcer and getting them to run some tests. "Tanya, I'm fine," he said again.

Tanya got up, "Fine, I need to talk to Zordon and Alpha," she said as she jumped off the boulder.

"I don't have an ulcer," Tommy told her.

"Maybe not," Tanya said, "but the amount of bull shit you have in you can't be healthy. It may have damaged your prostate, or even your colon." She started for the Power Chamber.

"Tanya?" Tommy called after her. Tanya, however, had been made temporarily deaf. "Tanya! Wait!" Tanya kept going. "Fine, I'm not all right," he said.

Tanya stopped and turned, "Are you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Tommy hesitated, Tanya counted to thirty, and then turned again, "Yes, I'll talk," Tommy said. "Please, Tanya, I'll talk."

"Good," Tanya said, she walked back to the boulder and got back on it. "Let's start with how it made you feel, and then we'll go into whatever guilt issues you tried to hide from me. When we're done with that, we can even talk about the letter again if you want."

Tommy winced slightly, but knew it was better than Tanya having another chat with Zordon.


	20. Tanya: Adam's Talk

A/N: Yes, I do know that Adam and Tanya are supposed to be a couple. This is AU, what did you expect?

* * *

Tanya had expected Kat to give her a ride to Ernie's formal, post graduate party at the youth center as they'd previously agreed. That was why she was ready to go in her yellow, tea length formal and heels before Kat got there. They had agreed ages ago that they would never keep each other waiting. When Tanya opened the door, however, Kat was not standing there. "Adam," Tanya said, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Kat's car is acting up," Adam said, "so I said I'd come get you. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

"Just a moment, why don't you come on in," Tanya said. She left the door opened and hurried back to her aunt's bedroom. "Aunt Whitney?"

"Yes honey?" Whitney asked, looking up from the paper she was grading.

"I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow," Tanya replied.

"All right, sweetie," Whitney replied, "be careful."

"I will," Tanya said. She walked back into the living room, "I'm ready."

Adam smiled, "You look beautiful." He fidgeted for a moment, and Tanya kept her smile kind. The green ranger wore the suite he'd gotten for prom, with its green cummerbund, and looked even more handsome than he had then.

"Thank you," Tanya said, finished inspecting him. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

"No," Adam said.

As they walked out to Adam's car, Tanya considered the green ranger. While friendly, Adam had always held something back, a reserve that Tanya suspected had to do with losing Aisha. Adam had come to trust Tanya enough to talk to her about things, especially after Kimberly's letter, but he'd never brought up Aisha. It was amusing for Tanya to reflect that everyone thought that the two of them were dating, when they were the least connected of the Rangers.

Adam held her door for her and she thanked him as she settled into the car. "Before we go," Adam said, "I have a question."

"Yes?" Tanya asked.

"Why?"

From the pain loaded in that word, Tanya knew that Adam was finally asking about Aisha. "She was hurting," Tanya said softly. "She had tried so hard to be who Zordon and Trini wanted her to be that she was heart sick. Aisha wasn't the same kind of healer that Trini and I are. If Zordon had actually noticed, he would have trained her to use her talents the way she was meant to. Zordon didn't become aware of the problem until Aisha started to volunteer at the shelter. That's when Kat was made evil, and they had to deal with Kimberly losing her Power Coin, and after that, Master Vile showed up, and there was too much going on for Zordon to really do anything. He didn't even talk to Aisha, which convinced her that it was her fault. Ashala understood Aisha, and she's a healer like I am. She trained me, in fact, so I knew that Ashala could help Aisha if Aisha asked. She did ask, so I came here and Ashala helped her. I don't know why Aisha didn't talk to you about what was going on. I think she was afraid she'd be taken off the team."

"I miss her," Adam admitted.

"I'm sure she misses you to," Tanya said, "have you written her yet?"

"Not really," Adam replied.

"Think about it. She's probably waiting for you to write." Tanya pointed out.

"Thanks, Tanya," he kissed her cheek impulsively. Then he started the car and headed to the youth center.


	21. Tanya: Ending

A/N: And thus we end Tanya's journey; this is the longest chapter of Healers to date. Ashley may have a longer one...

* * *

Tanya wasn't sure what to expect as she walked into the clearing that had become the default meeting place for the once-Turbo Rangers. Just three weeks had past since they'd selected new Rangers, and now they were having a final hurrah before separating for the next stage of their life. "Guys?" Tanya called as she stopped.

A familiar tingling preceded a rush of yellow sparkles that clouded her vision. When her vision cleared, Tanya found herself standing in a metal room that reminded her of a ship's bridge. Tommy and Jason were waiting for her with matching smiles that made her wonder what they'd done. "Welcome," Tommy said, "to the _Red Dragon."_

"What's going on?" Tanya asked, "Where are we?"

"The _Dragon_ is my ship," Jason said, "and we're going to Javor for the day. A little birdie told me that yesterday was your birthday." He turned to face a consol and began to type.

"I'm sorry," Tanya said, "I don't understand."

Tommy nodded, "Have a seat and I'll explain."

"Ok," Tanya said. She shrugged her backpack off and settled down into one of the chairs that were bolted to the floor. It spun lightly and she made sure her feet were braced so that she didn't spin. As tempting as that was she wanted to know what was going on more.

"Well, I know you know that Rocky did a lot of space travel before his marriage," Tommy said, he waited, and when Tanya nodded he continued. "Well, Rocky has his own ship, _The Great Enchilada,_" at Tanya's snort he shook his head, "I know, but that's the official name of his ship. Jason got the _Dragon_ from Zordon as a gift, and we share it when we want to go off-planet. With so many of us having friends off-planet, not just Billy, but people from other planets, it's just been easier for us to have a couple of ships available. As for today, well, we though you would like to meet some of our Ranger friends, especially some of the other yellows. I wanted Aisha to meet them, but she's happy in Africa and doesn't want to get involved with Ranger antics again."

Tanya shook her head slightly, she knew Aisha's issues with the Rangers and while she thought her friend would do better to talk, Aisha would handle things her way or not at all. "So we're going to an alien planet?" She surmised.

"For your birthday party," Jason added. He sighed, "So, Emily and I broke up."

"Again?" Tommy asked, looked over at his friend with an amused smirk. Tanya wondered what her fearless leader was up to.

"What do you meant, 'again'? Emily and I only broke up the once!" Jason replied, offended, as he turned to Tommy.

"Sorry," Tommy said insincerely, "It's just, I think I've heard 'broke up' more in regards with to you and your girlfriends than I do with Zack, and after Angela; Zack's had a new girl every month!"

Tanya dug in her bag and came up with a book and settled into ignore her two friends for the sake of Robert Ludlum's _The Bourne Identity._ She kept one ear open to her friends' back and forth that wandered from girls, through high school before comparing various incidents from their Ranger careers. Intrigued, Tanya turned the chair so that she wouldn't be readily noticeable and listened. She'd heard stories from other rangers and read the archives, but it was when she listened to the veteran Rangers talk about their experiences that Tanya learned the most. Strange though it might sound, but these bragging/accusing sessions made being a Ranger seem the most real to her.

Arriving at Javor, Tanya was seized by the realization that she was going to an alien planet. She, who had never gone further than Pluto, was now about to walk on a planet that was not Earth. Tommy, seeming to sense her sudden rush of nervousness, smiled at her, "No worries, Tanya. You'll know a lot of people there, and the rest, well, they're Rangers; they won't be horrible."

Jason eyed Tommy, "You know that Trini compared meeting the Yellows to going to a shrink's convention, right?"

"That's because Trini is like her mother, she has a knack for understanding the underlying problems in people." Tommy replied calmly, "Yellow Rangers are, sorry Tanya, the most stable insane people around, especially Mind Healers. Just like the shrinks, as you so elegantly called them. Besides, bro, that was, like, years ago. You can't remember much about the girl you lost your virginity with, but you can remember what Trini told you while you were half-drunk."

"You are grasping for straws," Jason said, he turned, "I'm teleporting us down."

Tanya stood and braced herself for teleportation, still turning Tommy's words in her head. She wasn't offended by Tommy's words; strictly speaking, none of them were completely sane, the color-coded costumes, variety of monsters and enemies and familiarity with aliens proved that! Instead, she wondered what Trini, and her mother, had to say about large gatherings of others of their profession. Yellow/White light obscured her vision as she wondered, but when her vision cleared and she faced the large crowd before her she pushed it out of her mind. She could always ask Trini later.

"All right," Tommy said, "over here in Red we have Alia, Trebon, Jennis, Tallen and Kresent. In Pink are Saralynn and Kimberly Hart. You can do whatever to Kim later Tanya, on the way home. In Black we have Kris, Zack from Earth, and An'graa. In blue are Kenilias and Talia."

"And Billy!" Tanya said, grinning at the genius from where he stood between two other blue clad people.

"Yes," Tommy said, "one of our little surprises. In Green are Ordan and Gedan, yes they are twins, and yes, they are real Greens. They taught me everything I know."

"I'll keep my eye on the food then," Tanya promised him.

"In yellow," Tommy said loftily, as if Tanya had not spoken. "We have Adanya and Aranya, Dirk, Kerilias or Kerry, and Mikinya. As well as Trini from Earth."

Tanya covered her mouth for a moment as she saw that Jason was already talking to Trini. Clearly his "super secret" crush on Trini was still there. "Now," Tommy said, "you play nice with the Yellows, Tanya. I have to have words with Gedan and Ordan."

Tanya watched Tommy head towards the identical green-clad pair before turning to the yellows and lifting her chin slightly. They swarmed around her with welcoming smiles, introducing themselves and effectively blocking her from greeting the people she did know. Instead of letting her annoyance show, Tanya set herself for the long haul and got to know the curious yellow rangers.

The party drug on for hours, and Tanya was heartily sick of trying to explain what had happened to Aisha and that Zordon wasn't perfect. She desperately wanted to leave, but knew she couldn't before Tommy and Jason were ready. "Here," a soft voice said. Tanya turned and was surprised, a young woman with bright hair offered her a glass, "It's an Earth drink, and Trini said you'd like it."

"Thank you," Tanya said, taking the glass. "I don't know that I remember your name."

"Mikinya," the girl said with a smile, "I came mostly to see Trini again, but it's nice to meet you as well."

"You know Trini?" Tanya asked.

"Oh yes," Mikinya smiled, "We met at her birthday party just before Aisha became a Yellow."

"Oh," Tanya replied, thinking that the girl must have been new back then.

Mikinya chuckled, "I've been a Ranger for over three hundred years, Tanya. My people are some of the longest lived in the galaxy. I like to meet humans and the like, your perception on life is always amazing. One of my favorite Earth sayings was given to me by Trini, 'Life's short, then you die'."

Tanya chuckled, "I've always been a fan of, 'In life, I assure you, there is no algebra.' I hate math with a passion."

"What do you plan to do, now, then? I can't think of a single job that doesn't require some math." Mikinya asked.

"Sing," Tanya replied firmly. "I'm going to be a singer, one of the best."

"Wise choice," Mikinya said, "if you have the voice for it."

Tanya smiled, "I've been told I do." She glanced away and her eyes fell on Kimberly Hart, who was talking earnestly with Trini and flicking glances at Tommy.

"Are you ok?" Mikinya asked worriedly, "You got really tense there."

"Kimberly," Tanya replied. "I just don't know what to make of her. Everyone said she wasn't cruel, or the type to send a letter like that, but at the same time, she did. Tommy's asked me not to start anything, and Tommy keeps telling Trini he's fine and isn't at all bothered, no stress, no worries, just fine and he isn't. And I don't know how to help Tommy. He isn't better, even if he says he is, even Trini seemed to get the point quicker than she did before."

Mikinya smiled, "Perhaps what Tommy needs is time. Trini spoke to me about what happened between the pair, and I must say, it seems to me that everyone would be better now to let them call the shots. Tommy and Kimberly know that there are people who will listen when they are ready. Pushing them just means that it will take that much longer to heal."

Tanya felt a flood of relief, Mikinya was a Soul Healer! She had long regretted that she could not have finished her training with Ashala; here was her chance to ask some questions. "May I ask some questions?" Tanya asked, "I was apprenticed to a Soul Healer when I was little, but I left her tribe before we got far into the training. There are times when I just get so lost."

"Sure," Mikinya replied. "Ask away."

For the rest of the party, Tanya found herself immersed in conversation with Mikinya; it was a rewarding experience to be able to ask real questions and get answers. It also crystallized some of her wishes in life. She knew what she wanted to be after her singing career peaked. She would teach music, which, as she already knew, was the ultimate way to reach a bruised and damaged soul. Being ignored by the others was fine until she looked up and saw Adam, Tommy and the other greens near the punch bowl. "Uh oh," she murmured, "Greens at the punch bowl."

"Again? They've been spiking the punch so hard; you'd never know it wasn't." Mikinya said.

"What?" Tanya said, "But- we're aren't old enough to drink."

Mikinya smiled, "Well, on Earth, perhaps. The rest of the galaxy will serve a Ranger, no matter their true age."

"Oh, well, cool." Tanya said, "Not that I've ever wanted to drink, but it's a good thing to know."

"All right!" Tommy announced, as Tanya noted that sobriety was claimed only but her and Mikinya. "Cake and presents for the birthday girl!"

Tanya shook her head, the fact that he'd spoken clearly was nice, but the fact that he then managed to keel over in giggles ruined his attempt at leadership. "Why am I still sober?" Mikinya said, startling Tanya.

"I'm sorry?" Tanya asked.

"Come on, you're going to need alcohol to blunt the rest of this party," Mikinya said. "Trust me. There are some things that should not be seen sober."

* * *

As Tanya hung over the toilet, head pounding and sweating, she wondered if the hangover was worth not really remembering what had happened during the strip-karaoke contest the boys had started. Really, she hadn't thought Adam would have a birthmark…Tanya forgot her line of thought as her body again attempted to reject 18 years of food.


	22. Ashley: Intro

Disclaimer: Yeah, they aren't mine, sorry...

A/N: When I wrote Men in Black, I also wrote Teenage Secrets. It's posted here if you want to reference it. It's about how the Astros told their families.

* * *

Ashley opened the door to her room with a faint shiver, it had been a while since she'd come home and now, she was home only to leave. The door swung open easily and Ashley released her breath with a tiny exclamation. The room was the same cheery yellow and white room that had been hers since her mother's redecorating frenzy when she was ten. For the most part, the room was, in fact, emptied, for Ashley had slowly moved things to Megaship during the war after her parents' reaction to her being a Power Ranger.

Given that she had slipped in here when only her younger brothers were home, she figured that they would only have more fuel to their fire even now. Ashley pushed her door closed and set her bag on her bed, opening it and turning to the dresser. She opened each drawer and checked it for valuable items that she'd forgotten. A selection of random items: a favorite yellow shirt, letters, a silver charm bracelet her grandmother had given her, was quickly put on the bed to await other items.

As she pushed closed the final drawer, she dropped the green crystal that she'd tucked away after one of the monster attacks. It bounced and rolled under her dresser. "Naturally," Ashley muttered, trying to reach the stone. Finally, she had to resort to lying down to put her whole arm under the dresser. Her hand ghosted over hardwood floor and finally found the rock. "Finally," she muttered as she curled her hand over it. Her hand brushed over something else and Ashley froze for a moment before flexing her fingers and pulling out the gem and the other item.

It was dusty, and still battered, but the familiar, yellow tinted device made Ashley froze. It was her yellow turbo morpher, dropped here, perhaps, in the hurry to pack after becoming an Astro Ranger. Holding, Ashley sat up and leaned back against her dresser, reminded of the first time she'd held it.

Ashley loved the park, even with all the monster attacks; it was a source of comfort for her even when the rest of the world ran mad. She walked along the paths heading home after cheerleader practice with a feeling of joy that she'd been experiencing for most of the past two weeks, ever since she'd accepted the morpher. "Hey, Ashley, wait up!"

Ashley turned and found the former Turbo Ranger, Tanya, running towards her, "Hey Tanya," she called with a wave.

"I'm glad I found you," Tanya said, "can we talk?"

"I have to get home," Ashley said, "I'm on baby sitting duty."

"We can walk and talk," Tanya replied. "It's pretty important."

"I'm all ears," Ashley replied.

"Great," Tanya said. The two girls started walking. Tanya stared at the sidewalk for a long moment before she actually spoke up. "Dimetria isn't perfect, Ashley."

"Ok," Ashley replied, wondering what Tanya meant.

"Oh, I don't mean anything bad, Ashley." Tanya said in a conciliatory tone of voice, "It's just, she'll act that way, as if she's always right. Zordon was the same way. Zordon, well, if it wasn't for everything else that kept happening with them, I think he'd have spotted the problem faster."

"What problem?" Ashley asked.

"With my predecessor, Aisha." Tanya replied. "See, the first yellow was Trini, and if she wasn't a perfect yellow, well, I don't know who would be. She's an insanely talented mind healer, and will probably be a shrink when she graduates college. Aisha wasn't. I believe that if Zordon had seen it, Aisha would have been one hell of a body healer. She loves animals and the physical aspects of healing come to her easily. Zordon didn't see it, and Aisha floundered. It's why she left during the Zeo Quest and sent me with her crystal. I am a spirit healer, and I was taught from a young age. Being Yellow, it means that you have a healer's nature, but that doesn't mean you are automatically one kind of healer. You have to find your own natural talents. If Dimetria tries to force you, and believe you me, she will. She tried to make me conform to being a physical healer, which is a laugh; I can't handle blood, much less other bodily fluids."

"How do I know what to do?" Ashley asked.

"Your heart already knows, or you wouldn't have been able to use the Power. All you have to do is find the right way to display that talent. It lives in you as it does in all things, and it will respond when you ask it to. The three common types of Healing are Body Healing, which is the ability to heal illness and injury either through your mind or while using physical techniques. There's Mind Healing, which is a lot like being a psychiatrist, or listening to your teammates and offering them advice and guidance via your own words, regardless of source. And finally, there's spiritual, which is a lot like mind, except it's the understanding and ability that suites more of the emotional problems, and spirit healers are really good at healing the damage of long standing fears and issues."

"How can I know?" Ashley asked.

"When Dimetria asks, go ahead and learn to use the infirmary gear, it might be where you'll do best. And in the meantime, talk to your teammates. They need to talk to you too. Try anything that seems right, and in the end, you'll know what's best for you. Only you can tell yourself that. Don't be afraid of your team either. Trini has this question, answering it is sort of our rite of passage. It's Who Heals the Healer? Thing is, this is an open-ended question, there is no wrong answer. I suggest you think about it and let what you experience give you the answer."

"Ok," Ashley said, "I'll trust you on this."

"Of course," Tanya said as they turned down Ashley's street, "after all, I am a Veteran."

Ashley laughed at Tanya's supercilious smirk as a green car appeared beside them. "You ready, Tanya?" A semi-familiar Asian boy asked.

"Sure thing, Adam," Tanya agreed with a laugh. "Bye Ashley. If you have any questions, I'm still in town, don't be afraid to let me know."

"Ok," Ashley replied, before turning and heading towards her home. She had a lot to think about.


	23. Ashley: Cassie

Disclaimer: Sorry, Power Rangers still aren't mine.

A/N: If you read my profile, you know this, but my laptop died. On it was the nearly completed Ashley part of this story. I have finally reached a point of inspiration and am rewriting this story for your pleasure. This story is concurrent with 'It's Not Easy Being Green' chapter It's A Greenie Thing. Enjoy!

* * *

Ashley was glad that the boys had decided to shop on their own. As much as she cared for Carlos, she would feel better getting to know Cassie in private. As soon as TJ and Carlos were out of earshot, Cassie sighed, "Man, I'm glad they're gone." She pulled a tie out of her pocket and pulled her hair back as they walked.

"Why?" Ashley asked, as they entered the juniors department; with a sidelong glance, she added, "You seemed to be getting along well with both of them."

Cassie rolled her eyes, and pulled the tie from her mouth to put in her hair; "Have you ever gone shopping with guys? It's really annoying. This way, I can take my time and find the shirts that I actually like." She stopped and moved to consider a shirt.

"I hear that," Ashley replied, her eye caught a flash of yellow and she crossed over to inspect it. "Carlos doesn't complain when he gets caught up in a shopping trip, but he sighs. He'll carry my things, and he won't say anything, but he gets this wounded puppy look." She held the shirt up and then tucked it over her arm.

"So, are you two dating?" Cassie asked, moving to a different rack.

"What? Us," Ashley shook her head, "No. He moved to Angel Grove last year right after my science partner left so I was stuck with him. Believe me; he's worse at science than I am. We became friends, and then," she stopped, "we became good friends."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me there isn't a secret crush there," Cassie said.

"Not on my side," Ashley said, "him? I can't tell, it's either a crush or indifference and I don't want to find out." She picked up a pink shirt, "I think this one will look good on you," she said, offering it to her teammate; "Besides, what about you and TJ, any fires of passion there?"

"No," Cassie said, taking the shirt and holding it up to her body, "He's not my type. I'm more rock band than athlete."

"Just out of curiosity," Ashley said, adding another shirt to her pile, "why did you move here? Not that I don't want you here, I mean, it's just that Angel Grove isn't exactly the most desirable place to live."

Cassie's face went still for a moment, "My mom died," she said, "So I live with my dad."

"Oh," Ashley said, she hesitated for a moment, "I'm sorry."

"She was ill for a long time," Cassie replied, "at least she's not in pain anymore."

Ashley gave her a tentative smile, "I can't say I feel your pain, but if you ever need to talk, I've got a good ear."

"Just one? No wonder you have trouble in science," Cassie said.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "I think this is a good first trip, let's find the dressing rooms," she said.

The trip continued on in that same manner, which Ashley felt was a good thing, she found out a lot about her new friend, but was aware of her 'outsider' status. When they joined back up with TJ and Carlos, however, Ashley knew that the bonds of friendship were already there. It was in the laughter they shared as they caught a good look at Carlos's miraculously green hair, partially hidden under a fedora that TJ kept knocking off. His assurance of this being a one-time thing, however hopeful or wistful it may have sounded, was crushed under Justin's off hand remark. "You look like Tommy and Adam used to when they were letting off steam."

From Carlos's downcast face, it was clear that he had hoped that what ever had caused his hair to turn green, it wouldn't happen again.


	24. Ashley: Justin

Disclaimer; Sooooo not mine.

A/N: I know that I mentioned 'Teenage Secrets' as a good reference point, but... it's a bit off from the Brotherhood. Please to be remembering that _that_ story was written before the Brotherhood had even been concieved. Also, as a reminder. Ashley's story is the longest part. It starts when Tanya gives her the Turbo morpher and goes all the way through to the Countdown. So, Enjoy!

* * *

Ashley wasn't a bad student, per say, she liked history and was good enough at English, but science, well, her teacher had finally paired her with one of the science experts after the third experiment they had done had exploded. Ashley couldn't explain it, and neither could anybody else; so it was deemed safer to place her with someone who could conduct the experiments with little input from Ashley. As for math, well, Ashley was good at the basics, but now that she was in algebra, she was floundering and in desperate need of a tutor.

"Hey Ashley," Justin said one day as the pair walked to the s Surf Spot, "how about, instead of complaining about the evils of algebra, I tutor you?"

"Really?" Ashley replied, "That would be great. I just don't get the formulas; I'm good enough at the basics." She blinked as they entered the building, adjusting to the interior lights as opposed to the sunlight.

"It won't be a problem. Do you want to start now?" Justin said, "We can just claim a private table over there."

"Sure," Ashley said, they detoured long enough to tell the waiting trio their plans before claiming the back table.

No sooner had they gotten their books out than Adele arrived with a basket of fries, "What can I get you two to drink?" She asked with a smile.

"Coke," Ashley said.

"Sprit," Justin added, "Thanks Adele. You make the best fries in town."

Adele smiled, "Thank you Justin. If you two need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"We won't," the pair chorused.

At first, they were fairly quiet as Justin explained things to Ashley, who tried hard to see what he was saying. Finally, after spending almost an hour on the assignment, Ashley threw down her pencil. "I give up," she announced, "I'm going to fail algebra."

"Ashley," Justin said.

"No, I don't get this," Ashley gestured to the book, "I don't know why _x_ is 7 here, but it's 9 over there, or pi. What is with pi and why do we have to use it? When am I ever going to need pi? I'm going to be a _fashion designer_, what does pi have to do with that?"

Justin laughed, "You sound like my mom," he said after a moment, before becoming quiet, "She didn't like math either."

"It's evil," Ashley avowed. She pushed the book away, "I need a break." After taking a sip of her drink, she looked at her friend, "Heard from your dad lately?"

Justin shrugged, "He's up north, working at a factory. It's hard to get our schedules lined up for phone calls. He isn't much of a letter writer either."

"At least you know he loves you," Ashley said, her eyes straying over to their friends. Cassie was throwing fries at Carlos, the sadness that usually lurked in the back of her eyes invisible. Carlos ducked, his arm coming up to block the throw, five perfect circles on his arm standing out for a brief moment. He turned slightly to look at her and flashed one of his best smiles at her, one that actually reached his eyes for a change.

"Are you two dating?" Justin asked.

"What?" Ashley asked, turning back to Justin.

"You and Carlos, are you dating?"

"No," Ashley laughed, "we're friends. He helped me last year when I needed it most, and we are close, but, we're more like siblings than anything."

"If you say so," Justin replied. "Come on; let's get this done, Ash. You've only got three problems to go."

Ashley sighed and picked up her pencil, wishing Carlos would just start dating, that would put paid to those rumors about _their_ relationship.


	25. Ashley: TJ

Disclaimer: Um, yeah, I don't own Power Rangers, and I only have twenty bucks to my name...don't sue?

A/N: Another installment. Guess I just need Christmas to inspire me, right?

* * *

"TJ?" Ashley called as she hurried through the park.

The tall African-American teen turned, "Hey, Ashley, what's up?"

"Just wanted to say hi," Ashley said as she reached her friend's side. "Carlos was saying you were over your label fetish."

TJ rolled his eyes, "Something like that. How are you?"

"Good," Ashley said, she tucked her hair behind her ear and realized that she hadn't talked much with TJ one on one. It had been easy with Cassie, being the only girls on the team had bonded them, and Justin was still helping her with math. Carlos was Carlos, her best friend slash big brother.

"How is it that we've been teammates for over two months and we've never talked alone?" TJ asked; breaking what was becoming a difficult silence.

"I don't know," Ashley replied, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Why don't we do that now? I haven't anywhere to be, and I'd like to get to know my second," TJ said, he gestured, "we can have ice cream and sit at the table over there."

"All right," Ashley said. The duo collected their ice cream and settled on a half shaded table, "I'm not, though."

"What?" TJ asked.

"I'm not your second," Ashley insisted. "That's Carlos."

"From the way everyone talks to you, I would have said you were," TJ replied as he toyed with his cone.

"No, I'm just the healer and counselor. I don't need to be in charge, Carlos is better at it anyway." Ashley insisted.

"If you say so," TJ replied.

"You do know that that is the universal code for 'I don't believe you, but I'll pretend to just to make you happy', right?" Ashley pointed out.

"I know," TJ replied with a slight smirk. His entire attitude conveyed 'and what are you going to do about it?'

"So," Ashley said, "why Angel Grove?"

"What?"

"I want to know why you moved to Angel Grove," Ashley said.

"For baseball," TJ said, "I'm good, but Sanbourn just wasn't a place to showcase my talents. Angel Grove has one of the best teams in the state. Last year, two players were drafted from here. If I want to be something more than a flash in the pan, I need to be here to prove it."

Ashley nodded, "I can see that, but why here, why Angel Grove and not somewhere else?"

"My uncle lives here," TJ replied, "he's taken guardianship of me so that I can have my shot."

"That's nice of him," Ashley said, "What does he do?"

"Uncle Max? Well, he's a restaurant manager, works for the Olive Garden." TJ said. "What about you? What do your parents do?"

"Mom's a trauma nurse, she works in the ER, and my dad is a pharmaceutical representative supervisor. I have two younger brothers who are annoying, and occasionally sweet."

TJ smiled, "Brothers, lots of them; all older and all basketball players. None of them went pro, although Andre could have if he'd wanted to, but they certainly got into college with athletic scholarships."

"So, do you play basketball?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not bad," TJ replied with a shrug, "I just love baseball more."

About to speak, Ashley was cut off by the all too familiar summons of their communicators. They tossed their ice cream and headed to a secluded spot to see what Dimitria wanted.


	26. Ashley: Carlos

Disclaimer; No, I don't own the Power Rangers.

A/N: So, I was totally brilliant. I went and left this chapter unposted. The movie was Titanic, I think, but I'm not sure. Just pick a bad movie from that year for them to see.

* * *

"That movie was…" Carlos said, holding the door for Ashley.

"Totally not worth it." Ashley finished for him as she moved past him, "Although, getting you to see it was totally a bonus."

Carlos favored her with a Look as they crossed the parking lot, "Where do you want to eat at?" He asked.

"Olive Garden?" Ashley asked, "I'm in the mood for pasta."

"Sounds good," Carlos said.

The pair caught the city bus at the edge of the parking lot and sat down together, "So, how are you doing?" Ashley asked, "Any news?"

"The divorce is finally final," Carlos replied, "Those hospital records did the trick, _He_ didn't even try for custody."

"That's good, how's your mom doing?" Ashley asked.

"She's tired a lot," Carlos replied, "but she likes nursing, I know she hated to give it up when I was born. She says your mom's been a wonderful help."

"That's good," Ashley said. She reached up and pressed the button, "I hope nobody actually recognizes us."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Do you know how many rumors there are about us? Seeing us going out is only going to cement our 'secret' relationship." Ashley replied as they left the bus.

"Not possible," Carlos said.

"Justin and Cassie have asked," Ashley said. "TJ hasn't, but he did imply it a few times."

"Maybe you should get a boyfriend then," Carlos offered.

"Why do I have to?" Ashley demanded, "Why can't you?"

"Nobody I'm interested in," Carlos replied as they entered the restaurant.

After being seated, Ashley leaned forward, "Now then, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

Carlos sighed, "It is two things. One of them I'm not going to tell you in public, the other's my mom." He glanced at the menu as their server approached.

Orders safely given, Ashley smiled at Carlos, "What's wrong, Carlos? You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah. Thank God for that," Carlos replied, and then took a deep breath, "Ash, what's going to happen to Mom if something happens to me? It'll _kill_ her."

"Not one thing," Ashley replied, "because nothing is going to happen to you. All you really have to do is make sure that you're careful, just like the rest of us. And if something did happen to you, your mom will know. I don't care about the rules, I'll tell her myself, if I can. She'll know why it happened, I promise."

Carlos nodded, "Thanks, Ash. Should it be you, I will return that favor."

Ashley smiled, "I've already written a letter. It's behind the baseboard in my closet. All you'll have to do is make sure they get it."

"Of course;" Carlos said. He sighed, "This is depressing. First we go to see a horrible movie and then we get into a discussion about if something should happen."

"I can fix that," Ashley said, propping her head up on one fist, "Let me tell you what Justin did."

As they ate, Ashley carefully kept the conversation light, letting her friend play the role of victim as she practiced steering the conversation. She knew it would take skill and patience when she had to really get Cassie or even TJ to open up.


	27. Ashley: Phantom

Disclaimer: No Rangers Here

A/N: There was a mistake, I missed posting a chapter, but I fixed it, so, enjoy!

* * *

In hindsight, the park was not a good place to run. Beautiful, carefully landscape and maintained, with minimal signs of the battles fought on its fresh mowed lawn; it was a big green area that needed a flashing sign that screamed AMBUSH. No matter how many of its jogging trails were shaded and meandered through the more scenic parts of the park.

Although, Ashley reflected as she stared at the Phantom Ranger, at least this time the ambusher appeared to be friendly. Even if his invisibility had made it easier for him to wait for her on the secluded jogging trail; "I am sorry I frightened you," he said, raising his hand.

Ashley took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart, both from her run and from being startled at the Phantom's sudden appearance. "It is ok. I should know by now that the park's the best place for an ambush." She said, keeping her tone light and dry, a hare away from teasing.

"I do not mean to harm you," Phantom said, stepping forward in alarm.

"No, I know that," Ashley laughed a little breathlessly, "I meant, the landscaping here can lead to all sorts of surprises." She bit her lip, "Is something wrong?"

"It's Cassie," Phantom said, "I only wished to know that she had come to no harm."

"She's shaken," Ashley replied, thinking of how scary it had been lately, especially after Divatox had attempted to steal Phantom's ruby; "bruised, but not much worse than usual. I do know that she is very worried about _you._ It's probably not my place to say, but, she is coming to care for you."

"I care for her, Yellow Ranger," Phantom replied.

"Ashley," Ashley said firmly. "To my friends, and allies, I am Ashley."

Phantom hesitated, "Thank you, however, I can offer you only Phantom as my name."

"That's quite all right," Ashley replied. "Was there anything else you wished to know?"

Phantom's voice seemed to carry a smile, "You remind me of someone else I know. However, yes, I do have another question. My position is such that I will have to leave, and I do not know how often I may return. The universe is going to war and I must go where I am needed." He shifted slightly, "Will you look after Cassie, Lady Ashley? It is occasionally given to my people that we will find a great love. I do not know if I am worthy of such, but I would like to find out."

"Of course," Ashley said, smiling again, _you like her,_ she interpreted easily; "It's what I would have done either way. She's my best friend, not just my teammate." Again she offered, "Are you all right?"

Phantom laughed, a bitter mockery of joy, but a laugh all the same, "I am fine, Lady Ashley. I must go, however. You have your own team to look out for anyway." With a brief ripple, the Ranger vanished.

Ashley scowled at the place where he'd vanished, "My team isn't the only people who need me, Phantom," she called. "If you ever need someone to listen, just come find me." Turning, she headed off, determined to get through her run, but after a moment she stopped and turned back, "And I'm NOT a _lady!"_ She added. Maybe it was just her, but she could have sworn she heard Phantom laugh. She wasn't sure, because the six tones of her communicator had sounded, distracting her.


	28. Ashley: Intermezzo

Disclaimer: No Rangers Here

A/N: A double update, because I didn't upload Phantom's yesterday like I meant to. Also, the ATVs are there to take the place of the Radbug. Were they acquired as claimed? Unknown. Although I do avow that they were not stolen. Also, the longest chapter of the Ashley Arc, and probably the whole thing. And if you need clarification on the Power thing, just ask, I'll try to explain it. Enjoy!

* * *

Ashley shivered as she stood in the midst of the wreckage of the Power Chamber. It was so horrible, especially since there was so little to be seen of what it had been. Beside her, Carlos had the look she so often saw when he was thinking or speaking of his father; fear, anger and stubborn determination. TJ, across from her, also looked angry and afraid, while Cassie was more afraid than anything. Justin was in shock and Ashley felt numb. Like when she had…Ashley mentally shook her head to chase those memories back. "Justin's got a good idea," Cassie said, "but I don't see why we shouldn't ask for help."

"And admit that we lost," TJ said, "Cassie, they trusted us to look after Earth. Besides, can any of them still morph?"

"The Zeo Rangers can," Justin interjected, "Adam told me that. Because of how they got the Zeo Crystal, they'll always have that option. They didn't tell anyone because they didn't want you to depend on them to always save the day."

"And," Cassie said, "They have access to ships to go to Eltare or the Sumerian Planet."

"This is our responsibility," Carlos said. "We have to be the ones to do it right."

They all looked at Ashley, "What?" She asked stupidly.

"What do you think?" TJ asked.

"I, why?" Ashley looked at them, "Why are we doing this? We failed."

"What?" TJ began.

"Ashley," Carlos said, he put his hand light on her shoulder, "are you ok?"

Hearing the question that had so often been on her lips from him broke her, with a cry, she threw herself onto Carlos as tears poured down her cheeks. Warm, comforting arms enveloped her. "I just want it to go away," she sobbed, "I don't know what to do."

After a few moments, Ashley pulled herself together, "I'm sorry," She told Carlos as she pulled away.

"It's ok," Carlos said.

"I think I got snot on your shirt," Ashley pointed out.

"Won't be the last time," Carlos said, grinning at her.

Ashley turned to look at the others, "We should change," TJ said, "we're all a mess. Then we'll decide what to do. We say nothing to everybody."

"What about Alpha?" Justin said.

Glances around the group, Ashley cleared her throat, "Alpha, we can use the bikes, but I don't think you'll fit behind somebody."

"I will walk," Alpha said.

"We can meet back at the bluffs," Carlos said, "it is secluded enough people won't notice us hanging around with a robot."

"Sounds like a plan," TJ said. "Do you know where we're speaking of, Alpha?"

"Of course I do," Alpha said. He turned, "I'll meet you there."

"Let's go," TJ said. He led the others down the side of the mountain to a large boulder that rested at the base of a cliff. Together, he and Carlos boosted Justin, Cassie and Ashley up, and then helped each other up. Crouching down, TJ cleared a handle set in the stone and they all reached in to lift the trap door. It lead down and then, after a drop off, into a cavern where three dirt bikes and a four wheeler rested. These had been brought out by the teens after the teleportation system had gone down once and they had been forced to walk back across the desert. Picked up by TJ and Carlos at a salvage yard, they had worked with Justin to get them working, and painted. TJ, Carlos and Cassie took the bikes, settling their protective gear as Ashley and Justin doubled on the four wheeler. Justin had wanted his own bike, but had been voted down after a rather heated debate.

They mounted up as the solar powered, hidden entrance opened and started their rides up moments later.

TRARTRAR

A crash brought Ashley out of her thoughts, spinning, she found Andros sprawled in her door way. "Oops," Mike said, he stuck his head around the door, "Ashley? Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Just, getting the last of my stuff," Ashley said, standing and walking over to offer Andros her hand, "What happened?"

"I may have kicked him," Mike said.

"Either that," Andros said as he stood, "or I just got run over by a Galaxy Glider."

"One time," Ashley said, "and you never let me live it down."

"Why should I?" Andros said. "You had all of space, and you had to hit me!"

"It was an accident," Ashley replied. She turned to Mike, "Are Mom and Dad home?"

"Not yet," Mike said, "are you not talking to them?"

"I'm not fighting with them," Ashley corrected him. "I don't think they ever recovered from finding out I was a Ranger."

"I don't think they really believed it," Mike said, "not until the Battle." He pointed, "What's that?"

Ashley looked down at her Turbo morpher and blinked, "My Turbo morpher," she said, holding out her hand. "It's powerless; but I'm not even sure what I did with the key anyways."

"Cool," Mike said, he picked it up, "looks like it's been through a war or something." He paused, and flinched, "Sorry."

"That's ok," Ashley said, she turned to Andros, "and why are you here?"

"Avoiding the comm.," Andros replied promptly.

"And who is calling that you don't want to speak to?" Ashley probed.

"Nobody," Andros said. "Need any help?"

"I just need to check the closet and under the bed," Ashley said, "but I think I've got everything."

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

Ashley flushed, "Oh, well, since Andros and I are swearing our life vows, I felt I should make sure I had everything I wanted out of here."

"What are life vows?" Mike asked.

"It's like being married," Ashley temporized, "but it's not religious."

"Why not say you're getting married?" Mike asked.

"Because Andros doesn't believe in God," Ashley said, she lifted her hand, "most of the known universe doesn't, Mike. Only places like Earth, that are isolated from Galactic Society, have religion."

"What do you believe in?" Mike asked, turning to Andros.

"The Power," Andros said, "its influence in our lives and its occasional intervention. It's not a religion, it's a belief. We do not worship the power."

"We also don't have a lot of time," Ashley pointed out, turning towards her closet, "do you mind looking under the bed and seeing what's there, Andros?"

"Not at all," Andros replied.

Within twenty minutes they had finished Ashley's room and teleported back to the Mark II, "Are TJ, Cassie and Carlos back yet," Ashley asked, tilting her head toward the deck cam.

"TJ has returned," TARAS replied, "Cassie and Carlos have not."

Ashley kissed Andros's cheek, "I'm going to go put this up," she held up her bag, "meet you in the glider bay?"

"Sounds good to me," Andros said, kissing her lightly.

Ashley walked down the hall quickly and into her and Andros's room. The lights brightened automatically as her eyes swept over the shelves that held pictures and mementos of their life. She pulled the turbo morpher from her pocket as she walked over and placed it next to her old yellow banded communicator. Beside it was a picture taken shortly after their journey into space so long ago, a time she remembered as if it had been only yesterday.

TRARTRARTRAR

The Rangers gathered at the base of the Angel Bluffs, where Alpha waited with their ATVs. "What are we going to do?" TJ asked as he checked out a boulder before settling on it.

"The first question is," Ashley said, "do we hand this mess over to the old Rangers or do we try to fix it ourselves." She was seated on the four wheeler, facing backwards towards her friends. "I don't like the idea of admitting failure, but I also don't see how we can avoid it. If we have a good option, I think we should do this ourselves." She pointed at Cassie, "What do you think?"

"I think we should let the old Rangers deal with this," Cassie said and joined TJ on his rock, "but if you guys can make a good plan for what we should do, I'll go along. We're in this together."

"Justin?" Ashley said, pointing at the youngest member of their group.

"I think we should get NASADA to let us use their shuttle, go to Eltare and get help reactivating the morphers," Justin said as he sat on one of the dirt bikes, his forearms on the handlebars; "and if not Eltare, there's Javor, and a whole bunch of places with Rangers who could help us."

"Thank you," Ashley said, "Carlos?"

"We should follow Justin's plan, but go to the Samarian Planet," Carlos said, he leaned against the tree that shaded their group; "We can at least find out who Dark Specter is and deal with Divatox."

"TJ?" Ashley asked.

"I like Justin's plan," TJ said, "but I don't think that Eltare or Javor would work. Eltare is under attack, and Rocky's on Javor. If we went to the rangers, they'd send us to Rocky who'd stall us while he told Jason."

"Where else could we go?" Carlos said.

"How do we get the shuttle?" Cassie asked. When everyone looked at her, she raised her hands, "What? If we're going to do this, we need to know things like that."

"Good point," TJ said, "how do we get the shuttle?"

"We can't just walk up and ask for it," Carlos said, "not like we could if we were morphed."

"Actually, we can," TJ said. "The shuttle we want isn't a new design; it was a gift from Eltare. A thank you to America for hosting Zordon like they did, even if that wasn't the official wording. There's a clause, however, that if Rangers ask for it, they have unlimited use. There's actually a code that we give the mission commander, only two people know it, me and him. If Justin goes in and tells him that code, he'll clear the way for us to get on board. Actually, any of us could go in."

"But I'm the best choice because I'm a kid," Justin said, "Nobody will expect me to be a Ranger."

"All right, we've got the shuttle," Ashley said, "Where do we go?"

"The shuttle can be preprogrammed," Alpha said, holding up the black box he'd reclaimed from the Power Chamber, "With these codes, we can search out the nearest power source and head there."

"That might be the best way to go about this," TJ said, "because I don't know how to get anywhere."

Cassie raised her hand slightly, "I'm starting to agree here. It sounds like trouble like this was planned for."

"Not really," TJ replied, "Jason and Tommy were going to give me pilot training, which is why NASADA got the shuttle. The rest, we're making up as we go along."

"We should let them know," Carlos said. "Not right now, but we should send them a message at some point."

"Right," TJ said, "so we're going to go get our shuttle from NASADA then?"

"What about our families?" Ashley asked.

Silence fell for a long moment, and then TJ said, "I'm for just going."

"It is easier to ask forgiveness than beg permission," Carlos agreed.

"My dad's out of town," Cassie pointed out, "it's not like he's here for me to talk to."

Ashley hesitated, and then sighed, "I'll explain when we get back. I'm sure they'll understand."

Justin nodded, "Yeah, it's not like my dad's always around anyways. Maybe he should spend time waiting on me."

The four teens looked at each other for a moment, and then TJ stood up, "All right, let's head over to NASADA. We can walk there easily, and taking the back roads, nobody will see Alpha either."

"Agreed," the others said.

"What about the bikes?" Carlos asked.

"We'll be back soon enough," TJ said, "and if they get stolen, it's not like we bad retail for them."

"Right," Carlos said.

Cautiously determined, the five teens, and one robot, set off to meet their futures.


	29. Ashley: TJ's Talk

Disclaimer: Yeah, no power rangers here.

A/N: I love the Astro Rangers, they're a lot of fun to imagine. This is after 'Teenage Secrets' although I am going to write a new version to be more in keeping with these guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Ashley blinked as the door to the lift opened, she didn't think she was on the right deck yet. The sight of Andros standing there, reader in one hand, looking as startled as she was, made her smile. "Hi," she offered.

"Ashley," Andros said, stepping onto the lift. "Going somewhere?"

"The infirmary," Ashley replied promptly. "Since I'm the team's medic, I thought I should see what I'm working with."

"Medic?" Andros asked, confused.

"Well, I'm yellow, which means Healer, and I am pretty good with body healing, but I've not had recognized training beyond first aid and CPR, so we just say I'm a medic." Ashley shrugged a shoulder, "Dimitria taught me to use the Power Chamber infirmary, so I'm hopeful of an easy transition to here."

Andros nodded stiffly, "DECA is fully capable of many of the needful tasks in the infirmary."

"I know," Ashley said, "I asked. I just want to know."

The lift opened on Ashley's floor, when Andros followed her she gave him a teasing grin, "I hardly doubt DECA's going to let me get lost, Andros."

"I'm heading that way," Andros replied shortly.

Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled as one of the doors on their level slid open, "Guess this is my stop, Andros," she said, glancing in. She turned, "Just so you know, Andros, I'm a good listener, if you ever need to talk."

Andros raised a single eyebrow, before heading on his way. Ashley watched him go, "Is it just me, or does he have a talent for lowering the average temperature in his vicinity?" TJ asked.

"TJ! What, where were you?" Ashley said, startled.

"I just got off the lift. Jumpy today, aren't you?" TJ asked.

"I just," Ashley trailed off and stepped back into the infirmary, "in here."

TJ followed her in and whistled, "This is nothing like the Power Chamber."

Ashley nodded, "Yeah, but DECA offered to help me with everything," she pressed the plate to shut the door. "TJ, there's something wrong with Andros."

"What do you mean?" TJ asked, hopping up to sit on the medical bed.

"I don't know," Ashley said, "every time I come within a few feet of him, I can feel it. I keep trying to get him to talk to me, but, well, you saw how successful I was."

"If anyone can figure out tall dark and brooding, it'll be you, Ash," TJ said.

Ashley sighed, "I hope," she crossed her arms and favored TJ with a look; "Now then, just what has been bothering you, fearless blue ranger?"

"Just that," TJ said, "blue ranger. It's weird, like the color's right, but wrong at the same time."

Ashley leaned against the bed across from TJ, "Explain, please?"

"I liked being the red ranger," TJ admitted after a moment, "It wasn't just about, being in charge, it was, well, there was something about having the team lean on me that I liked."

"But," Ashley said.

"I like that there isn't as much stress as the Blue," TJ said, "I mean, Carlos is better at handling Andros, and nobody really expects me to know anything about space, so I can learn about it in a fashion I prefer instead of conforming to someone else's pace. It's easier to be a Blue, I think."

Ashley nodded, considering what TJ had said, and what she'd picked up during their time as Turbo Rangers. "Maybe," she said, slowly, "being a Red was what you needed to become a Blue."

"What do you mean?" TJ asked.

"Well, if you hadn't been the Red," Ashley said, "would you have stood by and let someone else lead?"

"Yes," TJ said.

"Now, but think back to when you were given the Turbo powers," Ashley said, "could you have let Carlos lead? Or Cassie? What about me?"

"You aren't a leader, Ashley," TJ pointed out.

"And Cassie?" Ashley asked, "Could you have followed her?"

"Yes, no, I don't know," TJ said, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm proving a point," Ashley replied. "Could you have followed Cassie as the Red Ranger?"

TJ stared at her like she'd grown a second head, his mouth opened, and then he stopped, and thought about it, "No," he said finally, "I couldn't. Not even Carlos."

"Exactly," Ashley said, "you needed to be our leader. I wouldn't have done it; I don't want to lead anybody. Cassie, well, Cassie could lead, but she doesn't want to." She smiled a little, before turning back to her analysis. "Carlos couldn't have been the leader. He wasn't ready for it. So it had to be you. Now, however, well, I still don't want to lead, and neither does Cassie. Carlos could lead, but he recognizes how little he knows."

"And I," TJ said, with a look of dawning comprehension, "know that I could lead, if I have to, but since Andros is a better leader right now, I'm content to let him lead."

"Bravo," Ashley said, "did that answer all of your questions?"

"Yeah," TJ said, he paused.

"For now," they said in unison.

"Good," Ashley said, she flipped her hand at him in a 'shooing' gesture, "Now get. I have work to do. I'll have Alpha send you the bill."

"Yes, Dr Ashley," TJ teased as he hopped off the bed and headed out the door. Finding Andros standing in the hall, he grinned, "The doctor's in, Andros, five cents a question."

"I never should have told you my middle name," Ashley complained as he walked off. Her parents would pay for naming her Ashley Lucy Hammond, for certain and for sure, she thought, spotting a computer terminal and moving over to sit down, when they got back to Earth.


	30. Ashley: Cassie's Talk

Disclaimer: Uh, sorry, I don't own the Power Rangers...I think the Mouse does though...

A/N: More fun, I like the Astros, they are an education.

* * *

Ashley was becoming very convinced that Andros was stalking her when the tense Red showed up outside her door. "Are you stalking me?" She demanded before she could engage her brain.

"I'm sorry?" Andros asked.

"Are you stalking me, or following me?" Ashley repeated, "Because if you are, you should just tell me whatever it is, ok? I promise, nobody will ever know."

Andros blinked for a moment, "Uh, I was just wondering if you and Cassie were going to do the in-system patrols today?"

"Yeah," Ashley said, "in fact, she's waiting for me in the glider bay." She stepped around Andros, "Later," she called over her shoulder as she broke into a jog.

Cassie wasn't in the glider bay, but she showed up just behind Ashley, "What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Please tell me you weren't in your room," Ashley said.

"I wasn't, I was up on the bridge," Cassie replied, "looking at the scanners. Why?"

"Tell you in a minute," Ashley replied as she hurried to her jump tube, Cassie following.

Arms went out, bodies spun and bars were grabbed in a synchronized gesture that Ashley was pleased to see was becoming easier for them. She was even happier to find herself in the vast reaches of space. "Now, what happened?" Cassie asked.

"I asked Andros if he was stalking me," Ashley replied.

"Awesome," Cassie said, "I wish Phantom was stalking me."

"Still nothing?" Ashley asked.

"Not even a quick message," Cassie replied, softly.

Ashley smiled to herself, "Well, other than invisible-boy's still missing, how are you? Any freak outs I need to be aware of?"

"Other than the desire to brain Andros if he sneaks up on me again?" Cassie asked dryly.

Ashley snorted, "He needs a bell. Next time he jumps out at me, I'm going to punch him or something. It might even remind him for a while that he's not the only living person on the Megaship."

"Sounds like a plan, can I help?" Cassie asked as they passed the sun.

"Maybe," Ashley replied.

"Are we supposed to do something specific out here?" Cassie asked after a moment.

"Not really," Ashley replied, "DECA told me that there are sensors out here that our morphers will trigger if there's anything important. It's why we go out every day, to pick up anything that didn't get a priority flag. That way if anyone's trying to sneak in, we'll have some warning."

"But then why do we only go once a day?" Cassie asked.

"DECA says Andros goes in the morning, when we're busy. So it's really twice a day." Ashley replied, "That's why the patrol runs the way it does."

"I never thought about that," Cassie replied, "but then, DECA doesn't like me."

"She likes you," Ashley said. "It's TJ and Carlos she doesn't, because they have issues with being neat."

"See," Cassie said, "DECA told you that didn't she?"

"Well, yes," Ashley admitted.

"It isn't often that she speaks to me," Cassie replied, "she even speaks to TJ and Carlos more than me."

"How often do you ask her anything?" Ashley asked, "Because, I'm always asking her things, about the ship, about Andros, about space." She angled her so that she could give her friend a stern glance, helmet or no, "You are also ducking the question. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Ashley." Cassie replied, "My dad hasn't even said anything to me. Not that he ever has before."

"Is he still ignoring you?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think so," Cassie said, "we've just come to the point where we don't talk to each other. It's kind of like having a roommate, except he pays for everything. All I have to do is leave a list and I get it."

"Sounds like a dream life," Ashley murmured, "did he even notice your report card?"

"Either that, or he paid me two hundred dollars for unloading the dishwasher," Cassie replied bitterly.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Ashley offered, "sometimes that's all you need to do to change something."

"I'll try," Cassie replied, "again."

Glancing over at her friend, Ashley reflected that she really wasn't good at family advice. Rangers, she understood, families, were a little bit beyond her skills.


	31. Ashley: Carlos's Talk

Disclaimer: No ownership of Power Rangers here, no money off them either.

* * *

Ashley made sure to keep her pace even as she walked out of the glider bay, because she was either going to kill her Red Ranger, or kiss him. She had done enough talking to realize that she was, in fact, strongly attracted to him, and there were times when he displayed a classic crush in return. Other times he was the most infuriating person she'd ever met. "Ashley?"

Ashley turned to find Carlos following her, "Hey," she said.

"Are you all right?" Carlos asked as he came to a stop beside her.

"I'm all right," Ashley said, "and you?"

"It's been a crazy month," Carlos replied. "At least my mom's taking it well. She worries but, she'll always worry."

"Yeah," Ashley agreed.

"How about your mom, is she coming around?" Carlos asked.

"She's trying," Ashley said, "but she doesn't want me to do this. Every time I go home, I get those disappointed looks from her. After she freaked out over a battle, I just don't go home after Astronema attacks. I call, but I don't go near."

"Harsh," Carlos said, "so, do you want to just head down now and go to the carnival before the movie?"

Ashley grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

The pair teleported near the Stone Canyon Carnival and Carlos paid their way in. Ashley bought funnel cake and the pair headed for the Ferris Wheel. They were early enough to be able to ride alone together, and as soon as the gondola started, Carlos spoke, "Ashley, I'm still worried about Mom."

"Is it being a Power Ranger?" Ashley asked.

"No," Carlos said, "and I don't think it's a bad thing. It's just, well; worried might be the wrong word for it." He stared at the fair for a long moment, "I think she's dating again."

"What makes you say that?" Ashley said, studying her friend.

"She's started going out more, now that she's transferred to the nursery, after work, I mean. I'm all for it, she deserves to have a social life after dad, but."

"Carlos," Ashley said, carefully, "I love you as my brother, but I really don't know what to say right now."

Carlos shrugged, "It's just weird, Ashley. I know that my dad wasn't good for her, but she really seems to like this guy. His name is Mike, but I haven't met him."

"Have you asked if she's dating?" Ashley asked.

"I plan on it, I just keep chickening out," Carlos admitted.

"Then don't assume," Ashley replied, "you know what happens when you assume."

They looked up, startled, as the ride stopped; silently they got off and studied the other rides, "You know," Carlos said, "I just don't see anything else I want to ride."

"Let's get back in line then," Ashley said.

They were soon in line and then back in a gondola, "Hey, what did you say to TJ?" Carlos asked, "He's been, well, different."

Ashley shrugged, "I helped him figure out why he likes being Blue so much."

"Oh." Carlos said, his dark eyes focused into the difference. "Here's one, why am I Black then, or why was I Green?"

"That's a good question," Ashley replied, "since I know as much about black as you do, what are the most obvious differences?"

"I'm not getting pranked as often," Carlos said with a wry grin, "and, my God, Ash, the Blacks are so different from the Greens. Greens are maniacs, but Blacks, they're calm. The Blacks are, well, I could go to any Ranger planet and find a Black and I've got a friend. Greens are more worried about if they'll get pranked." He shrugged a shoulder, "I've heard it called the network, which is pretty accurate. You wouldn't believe how many messages I get, about people I don't even know."

Ashley returned his smile, "You are happier as a Black, I think."

"I am," Carlos said as the Ferris wheel came to a stop. "Although, I do miss the pranks."


	32. Ashley: Andros's Talk

Disclaimer: Power Rangers? Yeah, they don't belong to me.

A/N: To alliviate any confusion that might now exist...I accidentally left out Carlos's Turbo Talk, which was pointed out to me by gardien1204...I have now put Carlos's Turbo Talk in it's appropriate place. Also, I now add Andros's turn. He's a tough nut to crack...

* * *

Ashley peeked around the door to the Bridge, but only Andros was there, looking at the sensor consol with the frown that she associated with the hunt for Zordon. "Andros?" She said, stepping onto the Bridge.

"Ashley," Andros replied, jerking away from the sensors, "I thought you had school or something."

"Something," Ashley said, "It's a half day, actually. Some sort of problem with the school's computers. Carlos chose to stay with his mom, since she's off today, and has the kids' soccer class later. TJ stayed to get extra tutoring before softball practice and I'm not sure what Cassie's up to, but she vanished as soon as she was let go."

"And you came up here?" Andros said.

"Well," Ashley shrugged, "I don't have any pressing reason to head home right now. Mom's been on the warpath about my grades since school started. She doesn't seem to notice that I'm doing exceptionally well, with honors classes and everything. Well, except math, because algebra is evil and should not be taught." She scowled for a moment, then smiled at Andros, "So what are you and Zhane up to?"

"Just checking the long range scanners," Andros replied, "Zhane is meditating in his room."

"Meditating?" Ashley repeated.

"Yes," Andros said, "he meditates. It helps him keep calm in the face of all the excitement we've been through. His mother taught him."

"Really?" Ashley mused, she leaned against the wall, putting her hands in her jean pockets, "Must be boring then; being up here all day."

"Not really," Andros replied, "there's a lot to do, since we aren't the only ones hunting for Zordon, we check in which each other about places searched and any traps people need to know about. Plus, there's the forces fighting to free Eltare and the other occupied systems, I get news updates from them; not to mention the APG likes to have semi-regular reports from us since we represent Earth. There are several Ranger teams that I correspond with, including Javor."

Ashley frowned, trying to pick out why that name was so familiar, "I'm sorry, I know I should know that planet, but I'm drawing a blank."

"Rocky DeSantos of Earth life vowed with Alia, the former Javor Red." Andros replied.

"Do you know them?" Ashley asked, "I've heard of Rocky, now that you've placed him for me, but we've never met."

"I don't know them well," Andros said, "Although I have met other Earth Rangers."

"Really? When?" Ashley said, taking a seat at her usual position.

"I met Tommy and Jason the night Tommy was initiated as a Red. Rocky was, as I recall, spending time with Alia. Tommy and I sort of instigated a brawl. No matter what Tommy says, it was an honest accident. He was drunk, took exception and the next thing anyone knew we were brawling on the floor. I was drunk, and had just survived one of the most humiliating weekends and I was relaxing."

"I've heard something about TJ's initiation, and I'm dying to know, how bad was yours?" Ashley asked.

"Public nudity and vulgarity," Andros replied, "that was an embarrassing period of time for me."

"I won't tell stories," Ashley promised as she leaned back in her chair. "Hi Zhane," she added over her shoulder.

"How did you know I was there?" Zhane asked, coming in to join them. "Are we talking about Andros's initiation?"

"We are," Andros said, "you are not."

"Why not?" Ashley asked. "And you were snickering, Zhane."

"Because I'd like to maintain some dignity with the rest of my team," Andros replied.

Ashley looked at Zhane, "Andros has dignity?" She asked.

Zhane laughed, "Yeah, he does, which is why any story that involves Andros, public nudity and risqué fountain dancing is so valuable."

Ashley laughed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but it is a funny image. Better than TJ"s crystal story, I think. Although, I've probably just heard it one too many times."

Andros shrugged, "It was an interesting experiment, although not my usual style."

"We know," Zhane and Ashley said in unison. Ignoring Andros's exasperated glare, they shared secretive smiles.


	33. Ashley: Zhane's Talk

Disclaimer: If I've told you once, I've told you 41 times. I do not own the power rangers.

A/N: Set during the countdown; after Andros leaves. In the midst of chaos, Zhane and Ashley steal a moment of peace.

* * *

"Hey, Ash?" Zhane said, putting his hand on her arm. Backlit by the lamp and with the flickering shadows created by the fire, his concerned expression made him appear similar to an angel in her family's bible. Especially when he turned his head and the lamp light made his silver-blond hair glisten like a halo.

"Yes, Zhane?" Ashley replied, turning to him. Feeling her skirt bind her knees, she wondered again what she'd been thinking to wear something that she couldn't really fight in. Of course, Andros's appreciative gaze had made her choice worthwhile.

"I just wanted to ask," Zhane paused, "if I don't make it tomorrow. Would you tell Andros that I'm glad he was my brother?"

Ashley shivered, but forced her mind away from the dark thoughts. With the same fervor she had used in saying good bye, she put her hand over his. "You'll make it," Ashley replied, smiling. "We'll all make it."

"How do you know?" Zhane asked, his face morphing into intense vulnerability. To Ashley, he looked incredibly young. _From demented angel to little boy lost_, Ashley thought, struck by the fact that he did still thought of himself as fifteen. Zhane of KO-35 was prepared to die, again, at the age of fifteen.

"I have faith," Ashley said gentling her tone in hopes of giving him the confidence she didn't feel. "We'll still be alive when the sun sets tomorrow." She hugged him quickly, "Besides, Andros would kill us if we let something happen to you."

Zhane shuddered, but let her rub his back. "This is worse than KO-35," he said finally. "At least back home we had the means to evacuate everyone."

"Well," Ashley said, keeping her voice steady even as she closed her eyes in answer to his pain. "I think that, given a choice, we would rather fight than run, for the most part. Given that we're stuck here, I think that's a good thing."

"Really?" Zhane asked.

Ashley nodded, and stepped back to look into her friend's eyes. She could sense that the other three were watching them with the intensity of students looking for great wisdom. "We'll know that, no matter what happens, we've fought for our home. I don't know how many of the civilians will actually join the battle, they haven't in the past. However, I do know that there are other Rangers in Angel Grove, and they'll fight. Even if they don't, or can't, morph."

"Do you think it's wise to just let the whole world know who we are?" Zhane asked. The other's interest sharpened, nobody was truly happy with their agreement as to the only path they could see.

"I think," Ashley said, carefully, choosing her words with care; "That there's more damage if we don't. We lose our common ground if they can't see we're just as human as they are."

"I'm going to trust you," Zhane said, he gave her a hint of his devil may care smile; a mask that Ashley was beginning to see through; "Because I know that you, more than anyone else, know what you're talking about."

"Thank you for that," Ashley replied. She looked at her other teammates, sending them scattering to the tasks of preparing for the night. She leaned towards Zhane and asked as softly as she could; "Zhane, the rebels, they really are all right?"

"Except for surrendering," Zhane said, slightly bitter. He looked away for a moment, as if seeing the battle one last time. "They seemed to be fine. But who knows how that's going to turn out."

"Have faith, Zhane, after all; they survived the first invasion," Ashley told him as she tucked her hand under his elbow, "Come on, my friend. Let's get some sleep. We have a hard fight ahead of us."


	34. Ashley: Endings

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own the power rangers.

A/N: And thus, we've come to the end of Who Heals The Healers? I hope you all liked it. Next up, the Blues...oh speaking of blue, it's a package for danish cookies, blue round, with pictures on it. I don't know if the cookies are Danish, or if it's just the company but...there you go.

* * *

A sudden clatter jerked Ashley out of her memories, and she quickly put the picture back. Beside it was a picture of her and Tanya, and she was reminded of Tanya's question, 'who heals the healers?' She smiled, touching the frame gently, remembering when she had posed for that picture, convinced that she knew the answer. Her team had healed her then, with their confidence and plans. Now, she had a different answer, because she was a different person. Her world healed her, because they had found the courage to fight back. A pair of thuds, as if someone had kicked the wall of her quarters drew her out of her memories a second time; she left her room to find Carlos and TJ fighting in the hallway over a…cookie tin? She blinked, but there was what was clearly a blue, round cookie tins in Carlos's hands that TJ was trying to free. "Give it back!" TJ half shouted.

"Never," Carlos replied, laughing as he tried to squirm forward.

"Hey!" Ashley bellowed, when the two looked at her, she crossed her arms and glared; "What's going on?"

"Carlos took my box," TJ replied, his hands went around Carlos to grip the tin, his front pressed firmly to the black ranger's back.

"Whatever," Ashley replied, "you two need to flirt on your own time. Not now, when we need to finish getting ready for Cassie's ceremony."

"We're not flirting," TJ said, releasing Carlos and pulling away as if he'd been burned.

Ashley rolled her eyes and stalked between them, claiming the tin from Carlos as she did so. "Finish getting ready and I might, might mind you, let you have this back." She tucked it under her arm as she strolled away.

Andros was on the Bridge, as he so often was, running scanning reports and plotting courses to the Nerada System, where they would be watching Cassie and her Phantom finally swear their life vows. "What was all the shouting about?" Andros asked.

"The boys were flirting again," Ashley said, putting the tin to one side of her own console, "I took their toy away and told them to get ready."

Andros chuckled before moving over and kissing her gently. It had taken time, but Ashley had finally gotten Andros to accept that kissing was all right in any situation. The first time she'd gotten him to laugh at one of her quips had been a major victory. It was entirely possible that she'd never get him to be carefree like the rest of them, but he was happy and content. It was enough for Ashley. Or it would be, when Zhane got back from his secret mission through space. Pink sparkles heralded the arrival of Cassie, holding a white rose and smiling softly. "Ready?" Ashley asked.

"As I'll ever be," Cassie agreed.

TJ and Carlos tumbled into the Bridge with the force of a flying tackle, but quickly separated, "Sorry," they mumbled.

"Here," Ashley said, flipping her hand at TJ's blue tin and sending it across the room to him.

Cassie smiled at them as she claimed her seat, "You two really need to lock yourselves into a room and make out until you can't breathe. It will really help with all the tension between you two."

The dark skin of Carlos's face darkened, while TJ gave Cassie one of his best 'I am a Red Ranger,' looks.

"Enough," Andros said, not even looking at them. "Carlos, I need you at the communications console; TJ, engines and energy. Let's do this with style; the eyes of the world are upon us."

The two men took their seats and exchanged a look, because it was one of the most natural places for them to be. With Andros at the helm, Ashley at the navigation station and Cassie at weapons, this was the start of an adventure, just as so many others had been.


End file.
